Fue por Amor
by sme cullen
Summary: Isabella Cullen ha pasado los últimos 10 encerrada en internado lejos de su familia, ahora regresa y descubre que todo su mundo se cae en pedazos ¿será tan hábil como para poder solucionarlo? Todos humanos.
1. Introduccion

**Discleimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, si fuera diferente ahora estaría en la filmación Luna Nueva.**

**De todos modos esta idea a estado rondando en mi cabeza y antes que me afecte más y me impida continuar con mi otro fic, (que por cierto ya lleva una semana de atraso) es mejor ponerlo aquí.**

**Isabella Cullen ha pasado los últimos 10 encerrada en internado lejos de su familia, ahora regresa y descubre que todo su mundo se cae en pedazos ¿será tan hábil como para poder solucionarlo?**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Introducción.

Hola soy Isabella Cullen, una chica apunto de cumplir 15 que se ha pasado los últimos 10 años de su vida lejos de su familia (nota hoy decidí que esa es una de las cosas que tengo solucionar inmediatamente) se preguntaran ¿donde he estado durante todo este tiempo? Fácil: en un internado ¿Por qué? tengo una inteligencia superior, o sea un maldito IQ de 170, que raya en lo genio; así que desde que tenia 2 años mis padres decidieron que yo era algo que no podían manejar (ya saben para los padres es muy difícil que su hija sea mas inteligente que ellos) pero aun así me mantuvieron a su lado hasta los 5, ya saben a esa edad el carácter de un niño ya se encuentra casi totalmente forjado, además no me querían separar de mis hermanos.

Así que sin preguntarme si era lo que realmente yo quería, o si estaba de acuerdo me mandaron a Inglaterra a una de las mejores escuelas especializadas en estos casos, no los culpo, son mis padres y ellos creyeron saber que era lo correcto para mi, pero me he perdido 10 años de vida familiar, todo para poder obtener una educación muchísimo mas avanzada que la que me inculcarían en Forks, por cierto les he contado sobre mi familia ¿no? Entonces se las describiré brevemente, tengo 5 hermanos, así que empezare con:

Emmett: es el mayor tiene 19 años, y solo voy a utilizar tres palabras para describir su físico: es guapo, fuerte, musculoso y 5 palabras para describir su carácter: gracioso, sencillo, alegre, deportista, y pícaro, creo que es lo más adecuado para definirlo

Jasper: el gemelo de Rosalie, es el siguiente ya que se le adelanto a Rose, por 1 minuto, tiene 18 años, sus primeras 3 palabras son: rubio, guapo, alto y sus siguientes 5: callado, inteligente, estudioso, analítico y controlador de emociones, te lleva de la risa al llanto en menos de un minuto, ese minuto es el que siempre a marcado la diferencia.

Rosalie: obvio tenia que ser la siguiente, también de 18 años (eso es información redundante) y sus primeras palabras son: rubia, súper guapa, y con un hermoso cuerpo (según mis amigos de "ensueño") las otras que la describen son: un poco caprichosa, un tanto vanidosa, eso si es excesivamente cariñosa, aunque a veces raya en lo superficial y piensa demasiado en ella misma, es una caja de pandora, estando con ella nunca sabes que va a pasar, ni en lo que esta metida.

Alice: tiene 17 años, ella es pequeña, guapa y grácil, la podrías considerar frágil pero las apariencias engañan ya que puede ser tan fuerte como Emmett, y con una palabra se le describe perfectamente: hiperactiva, nunca se esta quieta, y de ahí se derivan: compradora, creativa, bailarina, optimista y su cualidad que mas miedo me da: adivina, huy de solo recordarlo tiemblo (casi siempre predice las tonterías que quiero hacer y eso me impide hacer muchas cosas), aunque claro ya me acostumbre a ello.

Y el ultimo es Edward: el tiene 16 años y es el introvertido del grupo, no es tan alto como Jasper, pero esta casi a la par de Emmett, e igual de guapo, como todos los demás, su cabello bronce le quita la respiración a muchas chicas (claro que pasa lo mismo con cualquiera de mis hermanos, solo ven sus fotos y se desmayan) y creo que es el mas complejo del grupo, pero aquí están sus 5 palabras para describirlo: sobreprotector, perfeccionista, voluble y un poco cabeza hueca, cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza no hay poder humano que lo haga cambiar de parecer, es un poco acomplejado (aun no se por que) y es un magnifico músico (toca varios instrumentos).

Los mas maravillosos son mis padres: de ahí viene tanta belleza en mis hermanos (tenían que heredarlo de algún lado) así que solo les diré que mi padre se llama Carlisle y es rubio y extremadamente guapo, amante de la música, ciencias y de la medicina, sumamente hogareño y cariñoso con sus hijos e irremediablemente enamorado de mi madre que se llama Esme, la que también es extremadamente hermosa y con un rostro angelical y no solo se dedica a cuidar a sus hijos le gusta trabajar en la restauración de casas antiguas (tiene un don especial para ello) y es muy requerida para hacerlo, sin duda es una pareja que a lo largo de 20 años de matrimonio se ha sabido complementar perfectamente, ya vivo feliz por esto y ya no deseo seguir lejos, así que he comprado dos pasajes para regresar a Forks de sorpresa y volver a ver a mi familia, muero de ganas de verlos y convivir con ellos, ha pesar de que siempre he estado en comunicación con ellos por llamadas y correos, hay un enorme vacio que se ha ido acumulando en mi corazón, ya que solo los primeros años me visitaron frecuentemente, (es de entenderse) los adolescentes tienen muchas cosas en la cabeza (novios, futbol, música) y eso a veces son cosas son mas importantes que un viaje larguísimo a visitar a la hermana que ni siquiera puede salir para disfrutar unas vacaciones normales (mis padres también se deben a ellos, no es fácil criar a 5 chicos en edad temperamental) por esa razón me emancipe (mis padres aun no lo saben) es lo único bueno de ser inteligente puedes hacer muchas cosas que la mayoría de la gente solo sueña y a partir de hoy ya puedo decidir mi destino y lo único que quiero es estar con mi familia.

En esta aventura me acompaña Jacob (mi sol personal) el ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, es curioso que los dos seamos de Forks y no habernos encontrado nunca en el pueblo (o sea nos conocimos en el internado a miles de kilómetros de nuestro hogar y desde eso ocurrió nos hemos separado para nada) adoro a Jacob (es un chico maravilloso, aunque no se lo digo muy seguido por que se lo cree) y lo mas extraño es que el también es un genio (aunque un poco locuaz el chico) así que cuando decidí regresar el fue el primero en empacar sus pertenencias, me dijo que de ninguna manera podía regresar sola (sus palabras textuales fueron: "como me voy a perder esta locura" ya que cree firmemente que mis padres me mandaran de regreso) eso si, el no esta dispuesto a regresar al internado solo, así que llegando va a tener una larga platica con Billy acerca de eso (yo quiero estar presente, por nada del mundo me lo perdería) por que va ha hablar de sus necesidades físicas y sentimentales muy largamente.

Mientras hago mis maletas, estoy llorando me toca despedirme de 10 años de mi vida, no me puedo quejar aquí encontré, amor, amistad, cariño, comprensión, los que antes fueron conocidos, se volvieron mis amigos y después mis hermanos así que los voy a extrañar a todos enormemente, en cada una de estas paredes se encierran distintas historias, muchos aprendizajes y también mucho dolor, no solo crecí físicamente, madure emocionalmente y aprendí a enfrentarme a la vida sin miedo, ahora valoro cada una de las cosas que ella me da y estoy dispuesta a disfrutarla al máximo y a partir de este momento solo quiero sentir intensamente.


	2. El viaje

**Gracias a , miadharu28(doblemente) sakudlpm, nielasol, por sus comentarios gracias chicas ustedes si saben dar animos para seguir adelante, a roma88, CADF, ale-cullen4, bekyabc2, por leerme y apuntarme y favoritos y alertas, si alguien se me paso disculpas…pero espero mencionar a todos.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 1 "El viaje"

Bella POV.

Ja, ja, ja me la he pasado riéndome todo el viaje, la buena compañía, 2 cafés, 5 colas y la emoción de ver nuevamente a mi familia, no me han permitido dormir, así que vuelvo a asomarme por la ventanilla del avión, donde veo el mismo paisaje, nubes y más nubes, así que vuelvo a removerme en mi asiento para tranquilizarme, aunque sea un poco.

-Bells, ya cálmate-me dice Jacob-porque mires por 12va. por la ventana, vamos a llegar más rápido.

Tuerzo la boca y contesto-¡Hay mira quien hablo! El señor que le tiene miedo a las alturas-

-¡Bella! Eso es un ataque directo y a la mandíbula, yo nunca menciono que le tienes miedo a la obscuridad-me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Le conteste molesta-Yo no le tengo miedo a la obscuridad…solo le temo a lo que puede haber en ella.

-Y mire señor que si está disfrutando el viaje-le dije mientras le apuntaba con mi dedo- ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Me faltan unas horas para volver a ver a mi familia, hace 10 años que no veo a mis hermanos.

-Mira Bella no creo que ellos hayan cambiado mucho, deben de ser iguales a las fotos que te han mandado, las ultimas fueron…de hace dos meses, ¿no? así que de que te preocupas, cuando los veas de seguro los reconoces-

-Mira Jake, esto no se trata de cómo se ven ellos…se trata de que me salí del colegio, estoy viajando desde Inglaterra sola…bueno, con mi mejor amigo, no les avise, porque quería que mi llegada fuera una sorpresa, o sea ¿si me entiendes?-mientras le preguntaba apuntaba mi cabeza con un dedo-el entorno de las cosas es lo que me preocupa, estoy acostumbrada a informarles de todo lo que hago, aun cuando estoy lejos.

-Huy está hablando la señorita que le informa de todo a sus padres-dijo al tiempo que veía el techo del avión.

-Si Jacob-conteste molesta-a comparación de ti, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer algo sin consultarlo antes con mis padres, en cambio al pobre Billy creo que como siempre no le informaste que llegabas-cruce mis brazos mientras lo veía fijamente, alce un poco mi ceja esperando una respuesta a esto.

El soltó una risotada-No vamos a pelear por esto Bells-dejo de ver el techo y viro a verme-se que estas un poco alterada, y yo no voy a seguir tu juego, se que solo quieres pelearte con alguien para poder desestresarte un poco.

Yo me le quede viendo, a veces odiaba que me conociera tan bien- Es verdad, discúlpame Jake, no quería incomodarte solo que…no se qué hacer, estoy muy alterada.

Me tomo de la mano y me la apretó fuertemente-Van a estar super contentos cuando te vean llegar…y más si llegar acompañada de tu futuro esposo.

-Mira Jacob Black, si eres capaz de decirle eso a mi padre, me van a dejar castigada de por vida, ¿entiendes verdad? Claro que a ti te ira peor-dije lo más melosa posible-no sé si Billy te reconozca después de la golpiza que te den mis hermanos, ya te mencione que son muy celosos ¿verdad?

-Si Bella-dijo arrastrando las palabras-me lo has dicho como 500 veces y también lo he visto en tus conversaciones por internet, era lo primero que te preguntaban-empezó a hablar imitando perfectamente la voz de Emmett-¡Bella, ni se te vaya a ocurrir hacerle caso a algún chico de ahí! ¿Tienes novio? ¿Acaso alguien te lo ha pedido? Que ni se les ocurra faltarle el respeto a mi hermanita, recuerda que eres una niña-regreso de nuevo a su voz normal.

-No te preguntaban si estudiabas, si comías, o como estabas, Emmett y Jasper solo te interrogaban sobre eso-en su voz pude notar un breve dejo de tristeza, que no supe si fue verdad o solo me lo imagine.

Así que trate de sonar lo más alegre posible-Entonces ya sabes de qué te hablo Jacob, procura que no se te vaya la boca con tus comentarios-soné un poco amenazadora-ah y nada de mencionar, que soy tu novia, futura esposa o cosas por el estilo.

-Bells, ellos lo tienen que saber, o es que nunca le vas a hablar de lo nuestro-dijo con la más grande sonrisa en su rostro, su voz estaba llena de burla.

-Además ya vivimos 10 años juntos y conste que no he mencionado todas las veces que dormimos juntos, de las veces que te he rescatado, de todas las veces que lloraste en mis brazos, se de tus miedos y las cosas que más te gustan, de hecho se mas de ti que todos ellos juntos…o sea nadie te conoce mejor que yo.

Plass, en ese justo momento le di un buen golpe con una revista que había comprado en el aeropuerto antes que abordáramos-¡Ya sabes mi respuesta Jacob Black!

-Ja, ja, ja, ja-Jacob se rio tan fuerte que varios pasajeros se quedaron viéndonos, después de eso quiso abrazarme, pero yo no lo deje.

-Bells, Bells, es broma, como crees que le voy a contar nuestros sucios secretos a tu papa, ni a los orangutanes de tus hermanos.

-Mira Jacob si sigues burlándote de mí, en los próximos 8 años no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra para nada-

-Ya, ya, cálmate, es más para que sientas que te quiero y que ya perdone el golpe que me diste, te voy a invitar a comer-el inmediatamente levanto la mano y la hizo una señal a la sobrecargo, ella se apresuro a atender su llamado, apenas llego a donde estábamos le pregunto.

-Señorita ¿Qué hay de comer en este avión? Ella se apresuro a informarle sobre todos los alimentos que se encontraban a nuestra disposición, el viajar en primera clase siempre nos proporcionaba ese beneficio, así que después de escuchar todo el menú, el se limito a decir.

-Tráigame 4 raciones de todo, y por favor 4 refrescos-casi como un murmullo menciono-es que la niña está en pleno crecimiento, y hay que ayudarla.

Yo solo los mire y les dedique a ambos la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Claro que sí señor, enseguida le traigo lo que ordeno-contesto la sobrecargo, inclinándose demasiado sobre Jacob.

Jacob sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado-recuérdame darle una buena propina.

Yo le sonreí, pero mi voz demostraba lo que sentía-si le vuelves a sonreír de esa manera le saco los ojos, es una loca resbalosa, no ve que te lleva como quince años podría ser tu madre.

Jacob se acerco un poco más para abrazarme-ya ves, es que soy irresistible, pero no te preocupes tu eres la única mujer en mi vida.

Yo lo mire, la cara que puso me causo mucha risa-¡hay Jacob aunque quisiera seguir molesta contigo es imposible!

Seguimos platicando durante un rato más, hasta que la sobrecargo regreso y trajo lo que Jacob había pedido.

-Si se les ofrece algo más estoy para servirles, mi nombre es Sofi.

-Por el momento no necesitamos nada más gracias-mencione se que soné molesta pero me alteraba que alguien como ella le coqueteara a Jacob.

Sin más nos dispusimos a comer, después de los 4 refrescos y toda esa comida quede completamente satisfecha (en mi loca imaginación no creí que lo gastáramos todo, solo que últimamente Jacob comía excesivamente, yo por no quedarme atrás comía casi a la par de él)

"Sofi" nos retiro los sobrantes y yo me recargue sobre Jacob, esperando que ella lo notara, él ni se inquieto por mi movimiento, muy al contrario me abrazo.

-Duérmete loquita, todavía nos faltan unas cuatro horas yo te despierto cuando estemos por llegar-yo obedecí creo que la comida había actuado como un somnífero porque sentía como se me cerraban mis ojos, el solicito una cobija que apresuro a poner sobre mis piernas, me acomodo entre sus brazos y me dio un beso de buenas noches, yo me dormí enseguida.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sentí que me movían ligeramente-Vamos despierta, ya estamos por aterrizar-la voz de Jake me saco de mi ensueño.

-Un rato más no me quiero levantar ahora.

Escuche su risa cantarina-no estamos en el colegio, ya estamos por llegar a tu casa-susurro en mi oído.

Yo me desperece y me incorpore lentamente, sus brazos eran para mí el mejor lugar donde descansar, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ellos, a partir de ahora tendría que conformarme ya que no estaría junto a mi todo el tiempo.

Justo en ese momento escuche por el altavoz Bienvenidos a la ciudad de…

-Jacob ya llegamos-sentí un corazón desbocado en mi pecho.

-Si ya lo escuché, así que comienza nuestra cuenta regresiva 10, 9, 8…

Los minutos que faltaban se me hacían eternos, deseaba correr y salir del aeropuerto rápidamente, claro eso no lo podía hacer, así que me limite a apresurarme y ser de las primeras en bajarme del avión.

Jacob se limitaba a perseguirme por el aeropuerto y aunque no recordaba mucho de él, enseguida localice la banda donde saldrían las maletas.

Me encamine hacia allí, las personas se nos quedaban viendo fijamente, claro Jacob con su 1.80 mts de estatura, su piel increíblemente morena y además guapo a rabiar, y yo vestida al último grito de la moda europea, era difícil no llamar la atención, llegamos y ya un pequeño grupo se arremolinaba esperando igualmente su equipaje.

Yo sonreí por mis adentros, la primera maleta que salió fue la mía, una Louis Vuitton, que enseguida llamo la atención de todos los presentes (me las habían hecho en sobre pedido) porque era inmensa, yo pedí permiso y me acerque a tomarla, la mano de Jacob fue más rápida que yo.

-No señorita, su maletero personal está a cargo de esto.

Yo sonreí, definitivamente el era más rápido que yo, además también era el único que podía hacerse cargo de mis maletas, no sé cómo, pero había sobrepasado el límite de peso permitido y claro tuve que pagar por mi exceso.

-Ya estuvo Bells, esta es la última, así que dime ¿a dónde vamos?

-Mmmm, creo que lo más viable es tomar una camioneta o algo así, un taxi no creo que pueda llevar todo esto-hice un además con la mano mostrándole su equipaje y el mío- además no podemos rentar algo, los dos somos menores.

-Estás loca, sabes cuánto nos costará que nos lleven hasta tu casa-el sentido ahorrativo de Jacob salió a flote, a la aeromoza le había dado 300 dólares sin rechistar y ahora alegaba sobre el precio del taxi.

-Mira Jacob a menos que quieras llevar todo esto en tu espalda, tenemos que buscar quien nos haga este servicio y no me hagas recordar cuanto acabas de dar de propina porque me enfermo…si sabes de que hablo ¿verdad?

El tosió levemente-no hay problema Bells tu mandas y yo obedezco, pero ¿no sería más fácil llamar a Billy y que nos mandé un vehículo?

-Sí, sería muy fácil pero ¿ya se te olvido el tratado? Uno: A Billy no le gustaría verse obligado a llevarme y dos: creo que es mejor que me lleven a mí primero y después a ti, o mejor aún creo que mejor tomamos taxis separados así no habría ningún problema.

-Estás mal, si crees que te vas sola, con tratado o sin él, te llevo a la mismísima puerta del infierno…perdón de tu casa, no viaje tantas horas para que en el último tramo me salgas con que te vas sola a tu casa.

-Pero Jacob-murmuré

-Ni una palabra más-me puso su mano sobre mi boca para callarme-aunque toda la familia Cullen se moleste y Billy me mande de nuevo a Inglaterra, o peor aun me desherede y no pueda volver a la Push, te dejó en la puerta de tu casa, así que anda a buscar tu bendito taxi, apúrate por que ya vamos tarde…

Me reí y me tiré a sus brazos al tiempo que le susurraba-Por eso te quiero tanto Jacob Black.

Me solté de su abrazo y caminé a la salida del aeropuerto, mientras Jacob se quedo al cuidado de las maletas, me acerque a una vagoneta y preparé la mejor de mis sonrisas y le pregunte a un señor que me pareció el chofer más confiable (me gustaba basarme en mis instintos) si nos podría llevar, 10 minutos después de explicarle el recorrido y pactar un precio que me pareció justo llegamos a un acuerdo.

El se bajo de su camioneta y me pregunto dónde estaban mis maletas, yo le dije que cerca de la puerta dos del aeropuerto, el menciono un:

-No se preocupe, yo le ayudo a subirlas-

Yo no me ocupe en sacarlo de su error, así que comencé a caminar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Jacob.

Yo casi me carcajeaba, pero solo alcance a sonreír de lado, el ni siquiera iba a poder moverlas aun con su máximo esfuerzo, pero ni modo era una buena persona y no quería espantarlo.

Al entrar al aeropuerto Jacob seguía con la vista fija en la puerta, así que me localizo inmediatamente, le señale al chofer mis maletas y quedó lívido de la impresión el tartamudeo para preguntarme

-¿son un grupo?

-No, solo somos él y yo-

El solo alcanzo a decir un ohhhh, bastante prolongado, yo solté una risita y Jacob se apresuro a decirle:

-No se preocupe señor, yo soy el maletero oficial, así que señálame por donde queda su vehículo que yo me encargo del resto-el tomo dos maletas en sus manos y las levanto, casi como si no pesaran nada.

-Muéstreme donde las debo llevar. Los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida, yo mencione un "vayan aquí los espero" Jacob en contestación levanto una de las maletas un poco más, tome la mochila de Jacob y me colgué en uno de mis hombros, en el otro me acomode mi bolsa, un grupito de muchachos se acerco a donde me encontraba, uno de ellos se desprendió y me invito a salir con ellos, yo me negué, diciendo que me encontraba acompañada, ellos murmuraron que me vendría bien un poco de compañía, además de que a mi novio no creo que le molestaría.

Yo solo sonreía, eran muchachos bastante guapos, solo quede un tipo bastante promedio, si de verdad me querían impresionar ese no era la forma de hacerlo, me molestaba bastante que me tomaran como una chica "fácil" o "cabeza hueca" que por ver a 5 chicos "algo" atractivos, pensaran que inmediatamente me iría con ellos.

En ese momento, Jacob hizo su aparición, era impresionante verlo andar, las personas se le quedaban mirando cuando pasaba junto a ellas, definitivamente era una vista magnifica, aunque creo que yo no lo percibía en todo su esplendor, ya que me encontraba demasiado acostumbrada a él, al pasar el tiempo no había notado sus cambios, aun no me explicaba como de ser un chico promedio paso a ser casi un muro infranqueable, yo misma me quede sorprendida porque un día al querer darle un beso por su cumpleaños ya no pude hacerlo, el me tuvo que levantarme literalmente para alcanzarlo.

(Nota mental: preguntar a mi padre cuales son las consecuencias de los esteroides y sus síntomas, porque hay que estar al pendiente de los chicos de ahora).

Y así entre mis pensamientos poco profundos, no me di cuenta que él ya había llegado hasta se inclino y me dio un sonoro beso muy cerca de la boca, yo me quede perpleja en todos nuestros años juntos él nunca había hecho eso, el apenas movió sus labios cuando me dijo:

-Disimula que aun nos están mirando-

El chico que estaba más cerca se quedo perplejo, ya sin saber qué hacer, solo alcanzo a despedirse rápidamente, casi se cae con una de mis maletas al tratar de irse.

-¿Te estaban molestando? Esta vez hablo un poco más alto.

-No, ya les había comentado que tenía novio, ellos solo se estaban presentando…

-Ok, entonces espera, solo me faltan unas maletas y ya…-el se levanto y tomo otras dos maletas y se fue más rápido de lo que había llegado.

-No me voy a ningún lado, aquí te espero corazón-dije para que la gente alrededor lo escuchara, sin lugar a dudas Jake y yo podíamos representar a la pareja más enamorada, si queríamos teníamos la suficiente confianza para hacerlo, y ese teatro lo habíamos representado innumerables veces.

En un parpadeo el ya estaba de nuevo junto a mí, tendiéndome su mano-princesa su calabaza…perdón su carroza ya se encuentra lista-yo tomé su mano y la sujete fuertemente, el sintió mi leve temblor y me abrazo de lado para que camináramos juntos, yo lo abrace de la cintura, me gustaba sentirme cobijada por él.

-Todo va a salir bien Bella…todo tiene que estar bien.

Yo me apreté un poco más, estaba sumamente nerviosa, caminamos así hasta llegar a la camioneta, el me soltó para que pudiera subirme primero, me acomode el subió detrás de mí y se sentó a mi lado, el chofer cerró la puerta, y rodeo el vehículo para acomodarse en su lugar, una vez ahí nos pregunto:

-Señor, señorita ¿están listos?

Jacob respondió que sí, y que ya podíamos marcharnos, enseguida el auto se puso en marcha.

Respire profundamente esta era la última parte de nuestro viaje, estaba a momentos de llegar a mi casa y volver a estar con mi familia….

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hoy me dedique a esto completamente y estoy casi contenta por el resultado, así que espero sus comentarios, les gusta mucho, poco, nada…denle a ese hermoso botoncito verde**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews….**


	3. El encuentro

**Ok debo de pedir unas sinceras disculpas, hacía tiempo que tenia abandonado este fic que se tiene varios seguidores, en compensación un capi largo para que disfruten y vayan enamorándose más de esta historia.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bella POV.

Llegamos a la entrada de la casa y me quede completamente pasmada, Jacob tomo mi mano y me animo para que bajara de la camioneta, yo negué con la cabeza, sentía temor ahora que me encontraba a unos metros de mi familia, el tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me obligo a verlo.

-¡Vamos Bells! Esto es pan comido.

Salí de mi marasmo y logre sonreír un poco, con sus maravillosas expresiones siempre trataba de ayudarme.

-¿Lista? Ya es la hora cero.

-Si Jacob ¿creo que lo más correcto es que entre sola?

-Así es, los reencuentros familiares deben ser preservados en la intimidad…también los gritos, regaños y golpes por escaparte del colegio…pero si quieres está el plan B, me presentas como tu novio y van a tener que esperar que me marche para las ofensas.

Yo volví a quedarme como en shock, mientras me decía eso, el poco valor que había podido reunir se había esfumado completamente.

El conductor ya había bajado y se encontraba abriéndonos la puerta.

Jacob tomó mi mano y la beso, tratando de infundirme ánimo, después de eso me dio un abrazo fuerte mientras murmuraba en mi oído-Tranquila Bells, tu eres mucho más fuerte y puedes sobrepasar esto- me soltó y de un rápido movimiento bajó, enseguida me indico que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Lo hice más obligada por él que por el deseo de hacerlo, estaba a unos pasos nada más de la entrada de mi casa, él se ocupo de las maletas y yo me aproxime a la puerta…tome el suficiente aire para llenar mis pulmones y toque el timbre.

Pude escuchar el revoloteo alrededor de la puerta y alguien se aproximo corriendo para abrir…

-¿A quién rayos se le ocurre…-Alice se quedo sin palabras al verme, yo solo le indique que guardara silencio y ella me sonrió indicándome un sí.

-Todos están en el comedor…para la cena…-me guiño el ojo, comprendiendo que quería darles una sorpresa.

Las fotos no le hacían justicia, Alice era bonita, su blanca piel hacia contraste con lo negro de su cabellera que ahora llevaba casi sobre los hombros sujeto con un pequeño broche de mariposa, unos pantalones negros y una sencilla camiseta completaban el conjunto, me acerque a ella y le di un fugaz abrazo en ese momento caí en cuenta que era un poco más bajita que yo.

Le entregue mi gabardina y ella me mostro rápidamente por donde podía ir, me adelante porque Jacob ya casi se encontraba pisándome los talones, me quede parada por leves segundos tratando de asimilar mis recuerdos, en verdad la casa no se parecía a nada de lo que recordaba, mi madre era decoradora de interiores y había logrado un excelente trabajo, yo me había ido de ahí muy pequeña así que solo por los comentarios de mis hermanos sabía que ella le había invertido mucho tiempo a esa casa y en verdad era excelente, pues ahora ya se sentía como un verdadero hogar, como "mi hogar".

Me prepare mentalmente y di la vuelta, casi enseguida pude apreciar el comedor en todo su esplendor: una gran mesa de cristal llenaba el espacio, mientras un candelabro de cuentas colgaba del techo, en verdad era todo demasiado exquisito y espectacular, si esa era apenas la entrada de la casa ¿Cómo sería el resto? Según todos ese era el espacio que se usaba siempre para las comidas, mi padre era muy exigente así que casi los obliga a estar puntuales a la hora de la cena, mi padre y mis hermanos se encontraban ahí reunidos y sentados en sus respectivos lugares, mi papa se encontraba sentado dándome la espalda por lo que él no pudo notar mi entrada, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Edward se encontraban platicando animadamente, apenas hice mi aparición se quedaron callados en el acto.

Busque a mi madre con la mirada, ella no se encontraba cerca, un leve movimiento de parte de Jasper me indico que se encontraba en la cocina, yo me acerque casi de puntillas y le puse a mi papa mis manos sobre sus ojos, el se tensó de inmediato.

-¿Adivina que chica tiene el papa más lindo del universo?

Una sonora carcajada salió de su boca, enseguida lo solté y me aleje unos pasos.

-¡Bella! ¡Mi Bella hermosa! Se levanto inmediatamente de su silla y salió a mi paso para abrazarme fuertemente, yo hice lo propio y enseguida lo llené de besos.

-¡Esme, Esme! Ven inmediatamente, mira a nuestra preciosa visita que acaba de llegar.

Mi mama salió corriendo de la cocina, seguida de Carmen nuestra ama de llaves y otra chica que no conocía.

-Mi niña, mi niña-grito apenas me vio- ¿Cómo llegaste, cuando llegaste?-ella dejo de hablar y corrió para abrazarme mientras lloraba, yo hice lo mismo de pura felicidad.

-Mama que bien se siente estar así-ella solo acertó a abrazarme un poco más, mi comentario era completamente cierto extrañaba demasiado sus abrazos, él último que le había dado estaba a casi un año de mis recuerdos, su aroma a gardenias me envolvió inmediatamente, como extrañaba su olor y su calor envolviéndome completamente.

-¡No saben cómo los extrañe, a todos! Dije al tiempo que la soltaba mientras los señalaba a todos.

Mi madre reía, lloraba y mencionaba que estaba muy contenta por mi regreso, mi padre se acerco a ella y la sujeto por la espalda para abrazarla, mi mama se aferro a él y continúo llorando.

El siguiente en acercarse fue Emmett y si Alice era pequeñita él era lo contrario, Emmett era extremadamente grande y fuerte, me tomo en sus fuertes brazos y me alejo de mis padres para poder darme unas cuantas vueltas antes de bajarme.

-¡Emmett, bájame vas a hacer que me maree!

El enseguida obedeció mi indicación pero aun así no me soltó del todo me mantuvo tomada del brazo mientras me veía.

-Wow, chica que te hiciste estas…grande…

Yo me le quede viendo y solo alcance a suspirar un poco-Bueno Emmett creo que crecí un poco-en las últimas fotos que me habían mandado no había notado los cambios ahora traía el pelo largo y sus rizos se enmarañaban bastante, su cuerpo era muy parecido al de Jacob, extremadamente musculoso, parecía un típico jugador de futbol americano, aunque de su ropa mejor ni hablaba, esos pantalones hacia bastante que debieron de dejar de existir en su guardarropa y esa sudadera que traía hacia desear arrancársela para regalarla como deshecho.

El me soltó y me dejo a solo unos pasos de una Rosalie que por poco no reconozco, su largo cabello lo llevaba peinado con cientos de trencitas hilvanadas con hilos de colores, una blusa de tirantes y una falda larga completaban su atuendo completamente hippie, ¿Dónde había quedado mi hermosa muñeca de porcelana? Bueno creo que debajo de todos esas pulseras y adornos colgantes, estaba ella.

Me acerque y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo, trate de aguantarme para no seguir llorando y poder disfrutar de este hermoso encuentro.

-¡Hola chica inteligente! Me dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba.

-Te extrañe mucho Rosalie…mucho- la solté rápidamente por que Jasper casi se paró enfrente de mí.

Y casi me da un infarto si Rosalie era hippie, Jasper era completamente emo, o al menos algo parecido, su rubio cabello le ocultaba casi la mitad de su rostro, llevaba una camiseta a rayas blancas, rosas, negras, con un chaleco negro, obvio unos pantalones negros sumamente ajustados y unos tenis converse completaban el conjunto.

Al acercarnos le retire suavemente el cabello que le ocultaba el rostro, el se sorprendió por lo que hice, más no me reclamo nada continuación le di un beso fuerte en su mejilla y le susurre que deseaba verlo completamente, el me sonrió y no dijo nada, solo me apretó un poco más fuerte.

-Compermiso, compermiso denle espacio a la hermana más ignorada de esta casa ¿o es que acaso nadie la quiere abrazar?

Yo sonreí y deje a Jasper, inmediatamente me di la vuelta para verla de frente, Alice había dejado a Jacob en la puerta y se había acercado a nosotros para disfrutar de este momento.

-Alice-dije por lo bajo-a ti ya te había abrazado.

Mientras la abrazaba de nuevo, ella me susurro-Si pero todos ellos no lo saben-yo sonreí por mis adentros sin duda, ella no había cambiado seguía siendo la misma chica alegre y dinámica de siempre, me aleje un poco para verla mejor y poder sonreírle como ella se merecía.

Finalmente busque con la mirada, solo faltaba uno de mis hermanos Edward…mi complemento, por ser el más cercano a mi edad durante mi infancia siempre fue mi inseparable compañero de juegos, él se encontraba un poco más alejado de todos nosotros y abrazaba a Carmen que también lloraba de emoción, la soltó apenas vio que lo miraba y camino en mi dirección.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo fuerte, las palabras ya no eran necesarias porque en ese simple gesto nos decíamos millones de cosas, se retiro levemente y me dijo al oído:

-Al rato platicamos, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos…

Yo moví levemente mi cabeza mientras lo soltaba, nuestra conexión no se había fracturado atreves del tiempo, si a caso ahora la sentía, más fuerte.

Lo solté por un instante y regrese a los brazos de mi padre, que me abrazo de un lado mientras que sostenía por el otro lado a mi madre.

-Carmen…llame a Eleazar y tráigalo a la sala, la cena esta noche se va a retrasar un poco.

-Si señor-contesto Carmen a la orden de mi padre, ella se alejo rápidamente y salió en busca de Eleazar.

Nosotros caminamos juntos y llegamos al living de la casa, en el se encontraba un piano color caoba que contrastaban con el brocado de los muebles, en verdad era espectacular la decoración no podía dejar de admirarla, mi padre me indico que me sentara, yo obedecí al acto, él ocupo un lugar al lado mío, mientras el resto de la familia hacia lo mismo.

-Jovencita quiero que me aclare ¿cómo es que llego hasta aquí sola?

Yo carraspee un poco-Papa no vine sola…se me había olvidado mencionarte que vine acompañada-yo me levante inmediatamente y corrí hacia la puerta, en ella se encontraba un Jacob que estaba acomodando las últimas maletas.

-Listo Bella, esta es la última, le voy a pagar al chofer y le voy a pedir que me lleve a mi casa- yo tomé mi bolso que se encontraba colgado en su brazo derecho saque mi cartera y corrí a pagarle al chofer lo despedí inmediatamente y regrese en tiempo record.

Jacob alcanzo a escuchar que se retiraba y quiso salir corriendo.

-Bella ese era mi vehículo…

Lo sujete del brazo para que no se marchara-Jacob deja eso un momento, te voy a presentar a mi familia.

El terror se apodero de su cara y rodo los ojos, enseguida la aceptación lleno su rostro, lo tomé de la mano y lo conduje hasta el living, en el se encontraban todos esperando, en un rincón Eleazar y Carmen, hacían lo mismo.

-Papa, mama, este es Jacob Black, creo que aunque lo he mencionado varias veces nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentárselos…Jacob estos son mis padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

La escena fue de lo más curiosa Jacob aun traía colgado mi bolso, y su mochila, aun así se adelanto y los saludo formalmente, no cabe duda que cuando quería podía ser el joven más educado que conocía, a continuación le presente a mis hermanos con ellos sucedió lo mismo.

Después de eso mi padre se levanto y se acerco a mí para abrazarme al mismo tiempo que me mencionaba-Creo que reconoces a Carmen y a Eleazar, yo me solté de su abrazo y corrí hacia ellos, los tres nos fundimos en un bonito abrazo, Carmen lloraba y Eleazar no se quedaba atrás.

-Niña que bueno que esté de vuelta-

-Gracias Eleazar, yo también estoy muy contenta de verlos- los bese a los dos y les dije que tenían muchas cosas que contarme, ambos sonrieron y se retiraron inmediatamente.

-Bueno señorita, creo que es necesario que le pregunte ¿a que se debe su presencia en este lugar?

-Bueno papa, lo único que puedo alegar en mi defensa es que vine a visitarles…

-¿Cómo? No entiendo, si no me equivoco creo que te faltan tres semanas para tus vacaciones…

-Así es-dije al tiempo que me acercaba a Jacob que aun seguía parado, ya que nadie lo había invitado a sentarse, ese detalle no paso desapercibido para mi, aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas cambiar el mundo, el maldito tratado todavía seguía vigente en Forks.

-Pues no se si se te haya olvidado que no salí de vacaciones para navidad, por lo que adelante esas tres semanas de mi curso…por lo consiguiente, me dejaron salir para disfrutar mis vacaciones, antes de que comience mi especialidad.

-Ok-murmuro mi padre-entonces disfrutaremos de tu compañía un poco más de dos meses ¿no es así? Yo sonreí pero no conteste nada, ya que por dentro mi mente solo mencionaba "para siempre"…y solo contaba con dos meses para convencerlos que ese era mi lugar y que no tenía intenciones de abandonarlo nuevamente.

-Bueno ya que terminamos ese punto…que tal si el siguiente son los regalos…-dije como si nada.

-¿Regalos?-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, creían que vine desde tan lejos y no les traje nada- me sonreí para mí misma y le pedí a Jacob que me trajera la maleta más grande, el obedeció en el acto y fue por ella, él volvió casi enseguida y la dejo en el suelo, yo me incline y empecé a luchar para abrirla, él se agacho y la abrió en un segundo, yo le agradecí por lo bajo, me levante de nuevo y le sonreí a mi familia.

En mi voz más teatral comencé a hablar como toda una profesional.

-Primeramente, agradezco todo el dinero que el patriarca de esta familia… o sea mi padre, el Doctor Cullen aquí presente me ha brindado durante todo este tiempo… ya que gracias a su generosa colaboración pude adquirir muchas de las cosas que traje.

-Bueno papa, lo más correcto es que empiece por ti…me costó mucho trabajo lograr encontrar algo que fuera completamente de tu agrado…ya que cuentas con los medios para comprar cualquier cosa…así que me concentré completamente en tu intelecto ¿creo que conoces al investigador Aro Volturi?

Mi padre se levanto como impulsado por un resorte, por primera vez lo veía emocionado por algo-Si-tartamudeo- de hecho fue uno de mis maestros…cuando hice mi especialidad en Italia…

-Me lo imagine-dije para darle más emoción al momento-él te recuerda bastante y te manda muchos saludos…

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo conoces?

-Claro que si papa…sus hijos son muy amigos míos, con Alec no estudie directamente ya que me lleva 9 años, pero conviví dos años con él antes de que saliera del colegio y Jane, ella fue mi compañera en muchas de mis clases, ya que casi es de mi misma edad.

Mi padre se encontraba bastante sorprendido por la información, yo sabía de antemano que él en muchísimas ocasiones había tratado de contactar al doctor, pero dado su trabajo de investigación era casi nula su comunicación con el resto del mundo.

Saque de mi maleta varias revistas médicas y se las entregue en sus manos.

-Toma, en estas revistas están la mayoría de sus investigaciones…es una publicación mundial que solo le llega a 5 o 6 personas que trabajan en la rama que él está estudiando, cuando supo que iba a venir a mi casa me las dio para que te las entregara y me solicito que te preguntara si deseas mantener comunicación con él, ya que desea conocer la opinión de alguien tan brillante como tú.

Mi padre se encontraba demasiado sorprendido por toda esta información.

-Ah se me olvidaba, también tengo apuntado su correo electrónico y su teléfono personal, eso te lo entrego después porque es confidencial.

Me miró sorprendido-No te creo, tú ¿tienes su teléfono personal?

-Si papa.

-¿Y su correo electrónico?

-Si papa, además tengo en teléfono de su casa…y el de sus hijos y soy invitada frecuente de su mesa, puedo llegar a su casa cuando yo quiera y siempre soy bien recibida, él siempre dice que tengo la mente más chispeante que conoce-con eso terminé mi pequeño discurso.

-Disculpen…pero creo que voy al estudio un momento…tengo que echarle un vistazo a todo esto.

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, mi padre el respetadísimo Doctor Carlisle Cullen parecía un niño con juguete nuevo, yo solo asentí sabía exactamente qué significaba eso para él.

-Bueno mamá…creo que tú eres la siguiente, saque un libro bastante pesado y se lo tendí para que lo tomara.

Ella me lanzó una mirada interrogante.

-Se que tu pasión es la decoración, por lo que me día a la tarea de recabar información de todos los lugares que te podía interesar, en ese cuaderno hay direcciones, teléfonos, correos electrónicos y fotos de lugares muy interesantes que se dedican especialmente a ese ramo, creo que sabes que he viajado bastante y conozco a demasiadas personas, así que siéntete en libertad de preguntar y comunicarte con ellos, te pueden hacer imitaciones casi perfectas, fabricar sobre medida o restaurar una pieza única.

Mi madre abrió la primera página y di un grito de alegría.

-No lo puedo creer…es como una sección amarilla pero mundial…tiene arreglos florales, brocados, vasijas, lámparas, telas y…-se levanto en seguida y me dio un abrazo-es demasiado fabuloso…encantador…único….es exactamente lo que necesitaba para mi trabajo…disculpa hija pero voy rápidamente a mi cuarto para poder ojearlo a gusto-ella salió casi corriendo y subió las escaleras, me imagino que directamente para ir a su cuarto.

Mis hermanos y yo la miramos hasta que se perdió de vista-Bueno creo que si les ha gustado mis obsequios veo que están bastante emocionados por ellos por lo que el siguiente sin lugar a dudas eres tu Emmett…creo que si voy en orden de nacimiento todo será más fácil, él se levanto de su lugar y fue directamente hacia mí.

-Muero de ganas por saber qué es lo que me trajiste…

Yo sonreí-No sé si sea lo adecuado pero más que regalo, es un adelanto…tengo amigos que se dedican a crear juegos de video-Emmett me miró interesado-y tengo aquí varios títulos como Halo, Príncipe de Persia…

-¿Qué? No puede ser ¿son nuevos?

-Relativamente son los demos y no han salido al mercado…pero mis amigos quieren saber…si estas nuevas presentaciones atraparan a el público, por eso han tenido la buena disposición de prestármelos hay nuevos niveles, mejores bonus, atractivos cambios y mejores imágenes…o sea mientras más puntaje logres, mejores serán las nuevas misiones y tú eres ahora el responsable de contestar estas dudas, por lo que lo pongo en tus manos rogándote que no salgan de ahí, como comprenderás son artículos de prueba y cualquier filtración de ello, sería catastrófico para la marca.

Emmett me abrazo y me dio un sonoro beso, sin despedirse salió corriendo…me imagino que para hacer lo mismo que los demás…darle una ojeada a sus regalos.

Mi público se había visto dramáticamente disminuido, pero al menos creo que me había apuntado 3 aciertos y cero derrotas por el momento.

-Rosalie-mis ojos se dirigieron a mi hermosa hermana-no sé si aun sigas interesada en los autos…

Ella también se levanto de su lugar y se acerco-¿no me digas que me has traído un auto?

-No-respondí-desafortunadamente mis posibilidades no daban para tanto-su rostro se entristeció de inmediato-pero-le dije al tiempo que también sacaba de mi maleta un paquete bastante pesado y se lo entregaba en sus manos-tengo los adelantos automovilísticos de los próximos 5 años, creo que tu vas a ser la única persona que se va a tener en sus manos la información de los nuevos modelos, aunado a las mejoras y los cambios que 8 compañías distintas están por hacerles a estos vehículos que aun no están por salir al mercado…

Su rostro se ilumino completamente y me respondió-Y me vas a decir que un amigo te proporciono toda esta información…

Yo le sonreí-De hecho son 8 amigos que están interesados en mantener comunicación contigo, siempre les comente que eras una apasionada de los automóviles y ellos simplemente no me creían, hasta que recibí una carta tuya en la que mencionabas que ibas a un tuning car fue cuando cambiaron de opinión, ellos actualmente trabajan en esas compañías…por lo que te suplico absoluta discreción y en la primera pagina están sus nombres, sus direcciones y sus teléfonos…y como mencione anteriormente están muy interesados en mantener contacto contigo…les gustaría comentar que te parece su trabajo…

Ella me guiño y salió volando a su habitación, antes de pisar el primer peldaño de la escalera me dijo-Si es verdad lo que me estás diciendo…me vas a hacer la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

-Es cierto-le grite porque ella se alejaba rápidamente-no te voy a defraudar…

No supe si me escucho o no, pero me concentre en mis tres últimos hermanos-Jasper ya había dejado su lugar apartado y ahora se encontraba muy cerca de mí.

-Jasper, creo que has cambiado mucho últimamente….

El me observo desde su lugar-Creo que a menos que ofendas mi nuevo estilo de vida…cualquier cosa que me des será bienvenida…

Yo lo miré asombrada, bueno al menos se encontraba de humor por el momento, lo cual me pareció bastante bueno y saque un libro bastante viejo y gastado…

El se quedo esperando una explicación-Bueno-dije algo temerosa-como habíamos hablado mucho sobre la Guerra Civil, me pareció entender que el General Robert E. Lee era una persona muy interesante para ti…

El me miro extrañado-Si, así es…

-Bueno…tengo en mis manos su diario personal, en él está registrado todo su genio militar, además habla mucho sobre sus sentimientos, sus dudas, sus tristezas y todo lo que paso por su mente durante casi toda su vida…

El no se había movido de su lugar-No puede ser…es imposible que tu tengas esa información en tus manos…es de valor histórico…de hecho ha estado en duda la existencia de esos escritos…

-Creo que no es momento de ponernos a discutir, si es o no real…y de hecho con tu presente está incluido una espada y un revolver que supuestamente también fueron de su propiedad…pero como comprenderás no lo podía traer en mis maletas, era imposible para mi transportarlas en este momento…

El se movió como en cámara lenta-¿Dónde conseguiste todo eso?

-No me gusta hablar de eso…pero te sorprenderías de todo lo que el mercado negro italiano te puede ofrecer por una buena cantidad de dinero.

-En verdad no creo que nada de esto sea cierto…pero para corroborarlo lo leeré y te informaré que te vieron la cara respecto a esto-casi me arrebato el libro de entre mis manos-puedes ser muy inteligente, pero creo que en esta ocasión te robaron vilmente tu dinero-al terminar de decir esto se retiro rápidamente.

-No le hagas caso, sus constantes cambios de humor nos traen a todos en jaque-Alice había dado su opinión con respecto de Jasper.

-Desde cuando es así-pregunte interesada.

Ella brincaba alegremente y venia hacia mí demasiado emocionada-Hace unos meses empezó el drama, no sé qué amistades tenga ahora, pero es casi imposible entenderse con él-bajo la voz, para que solo yo la pudiera escuchar-que bueno que no vives aquí, sino te darías cuenta que mi vida es un completo martirio.

Alice dejo de hablar y se inclino completamente para poder empezar a buscar en mi maleta, de pronto saco una blusa muy emocionada…y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.

-No, no, no lo puedo creer-se la puso encima de ella-es del color perfecto y de la talla perfecta-enseguida verifico la marca-no puede ser es ARMANI, pero…no entiendo, no la había visto en ninguna revista antes…

Yo me incline sobre mi maleta y saque varias blusas, pantalones, faldas y algunos accesorios y lo deposite en sus manos-Simple Alice…aun no han salido a la venta…es de la nueva temporada que están por lanzar…por lo que nadie la tendrá en sus armarios hasta dentro de unos meses.

Ella grito de la emoción, mientras bailaba con su ropa-permítanme…pero estas linduras me las tengo que probar ahora mismo-fue lo último que dijo ya que salió volando directamente a su habitación.

Ahora solo quedábamos Jacob, Edward y yo, cuando Carmen hizo su brillante aparición.

-Niña…¿le gustaría algo de tomar?

-Claro que si-Jacob se había adelantado a mi respuesta, él enseguida abrazo a Carmen y le sugirió-y como tengo entendido que la cena se atrasara por el momento, si tiene por ahí una frutita o algo que me pueda ofrecer se lo agradecería enormemente…

Carmen los miraba impactada, pero aún así se dejo abrazar, yo le había comentado a Jacob que aunque ella se mostraba recia era un pan dulce con todos nosotros.

-Carmen…te agradecería que le sirvieras algo a nuestro invitado, mientras bajan todos para poder cenar.

-Vamos…vamos yo soy casi como de la familia, así que puedo ir a su linda cocina y usted me puede proporcionar todos los alimentos que mi cuerpo necesite.

Yo sonreí mientras los veía alejarse, Jacob llevaba a Carmen firmemente sostenida y casi la arrastraba hacia la cocina, ella me lanzó una mirada suplicándome ayuda, yo solo moví mi cabeza afirmativamente, ella dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado, pero sabía de antemano que apenas hubieran traspasado el umbral ella se dedicaría a llenarlo de comida y de todas las atenciones que le pudiera prodigar, solo porque a Carmen le encantaba poder hacerlo con propios y extraños.

Tome un sobre grande tamaño oficio que tenía cuidadosamente resguardado entre mis cosas y me fui a sentar junto a Edward que me miraba serio.

Yo no encontraba como romper la tensión, por lo que me preparé para hablar del clima si era necesario.

-Creo que todos van a tardar al menos unos 20 minutos más-me dijo al tiempo que se apretaba el tabique de la nariz.

-Me imagino que si…

-Quiero que me respondas algo.

-Lo que quieras…

-¿Es verdad lo del mercado negro?

Yo solté una sonora carcajada-Creí que me preguntarías por tu regalo…

-No, no soy tan interesado…

-Bueno entonces lo dejaremos para más tarde-mencione al tiempo que me levantaba para ir de nuevo hacia mi maleta, el me sujeto del brazo e hizo que me cayera encima de él.

-Aunque pensándolo mejor si estoy bastante interesado

Yo sonreí, me solté de su agarre y extraje cuidadosamente del sobre varias partituras de música.

-Espero que sigas tocando el piano…

El no vio lo que tenía en las manos estaba extrañamente estudiando mi rostro y como si lo hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos me respondió.

-Si a veces continúo haciéndolo…

Tomé su mano y le entregue las partituras.

Las miro por un momento, una ceja se levanto inmediatamente en signo de interrogación.

-¿Bach, Chopin, Debussy?

-Y algunos más…si entendí bien, algunas son las originales, otras los primeros borradores al tratar de componerlas…

-No me digas que también provienen del mercado negro…

-Si no quieres la respuesta...es mejor que no preguntes.

El me dejo a un lado y enseguida camino la corta distancia que lo separaba del piano, puso en primer plano la partitura de Debussy aunque yo sabía que no era necesario ya que él la conocía de memoria.

Se levanto inmediatamente y acerco un pequeño taburete negro y me indico que me sentara a su lado, apenas nos acomodamos comenzó a tocar, claro de luna se dejo escuchar en toda la casa.

-Recuerda que aun tenemos una plática pendiente…

-No te preocupes…hay más tiempo que vida….

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Perdon por no contestar a los review antes pero muchas gracias a nielasol, miadharu28, A zul, clari.A, Ness_carix, yosep-cm, Maiy, daia, yolabertay, lizitha, chikidai y a los que me agregaron a favoritos y demás.**

**Solo por recalcar todos son humanos.**


	4. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de otra manera me encontraría escribiendo la continuación de sol de medianoche.**_

_* * *_

_**El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte.**_

_*** * ***_

_**Fue por amor**__**.**_

Bella POV.

La música de Edward llenó toda la sala y me transporto a la última vez que lo había oído tocar, obvio fue en ese mismo lugar justo antes de que yo me marchara, nuestra madre se encontraba preparando mi equipaje y yo me limitaba a observarla llorando mientras lo hacía…no me quería ir y había llorado y suplicado hasta el cansancio por semanas, desgraciadamente mis ruegos no habían sido escuchados y me comunicaron que ese mismo día partiríamos hacía Inglaterra, mi corazón se encontraba roto sin remedio y fue en ese preciso momento casi cuando estaba a punto de colapsar, cuando las primeras notas de claro de luna me tomaron por sorpresa y me proporcionaron un bálsamo reparador, para poder soportar la pesada carga que se me venía.

Cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme en el ahora, sabía de antemano que me tocaría luchar para poder ocupar de nuevo mi lugar en esa casa, pero al menos por este momento, me tocaba disfrutar la paz que me proporcionaba ese pequeño instante.

Me acerque un poco más a Edward y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, ya que por momentos sentía que todo esto era un espejismo y se acabaría inmediatamente, no, en definitiva no quería regresar de nuevo a Inglaterra y lucharía como fiera para poder lograrlo.

Edward dejo de tocar y me abrazo, tenía ganas de llorar y luche férreamente para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr libremente por mi rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me inquirió preocupado.

—Lo que me pasa es que estoy muy contenta, tal vez demasiado y no encuentro como expresarlo.

El empezó a depositar besos suaves en mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo me murmuraba que me calmara y frotaba mi espalda de arriba a abajo, poco a poco, logré hacerlo.

Permanecimos así por unos minutos más, el silencio se vio roto cuando me pregunto— ¿Lo recordaste, verdad? —yo levante el rostro para poder mirarlo a la cara, enseguida dibuje la mejor de mis sonrisas.

—Nunca lo olvidé Edward, nunca—él me sonrió como respuesta y me beso nuevamente, solo que ahora en la frente.

—Te extrañe mucho ratona.

—Yo también, Edward y no sabes cuánto, pero te suplicaría que por el bien mundial, no me volvieras a decir así.

Ambos reímos, justo en ese momento escuchamos a Jacob avanzar directamente hacia nosotros, Edward me soltó inmediatamente como si le quemara, se levantó en el acto y se alejo dejándome desconcertada con su actitud.

Al igual que él me levante del taburete donde me encontraba y fui en su búsqueda, enseguida lo abracé, él me miro desconcertado pero no dijo nada.

—Bells, voy a cerrar tu maleta y si quieres la puedo llevar a tu cuarto—me sugirió contento Jacob— así reconoceré el camino en esta mansión y me podré colar cuando quiera.

La sonrisa que se encontraba en mi rostro desapareció de golpe al ver como cambio la expresión de Edward, que ahora lo miraba furioso por el comentario.

Edward me apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo—No tienes porque molestarte, voy a llamar al servicio y ellos se encargarán de las maletas de mi hermanita.

Yo intervine al ver la forma fiera en que Jacob le devolvía la mirada a Edward, sabía de antemano que era un pequeño fosforito y a la más mínima palabra que no le pareciera "correcta" se iba a dar de golpes con él—Esta bromeando Edward, no tienes porque molestarte y además ¿desde cuándo llamas servicio a Eleazar?

El me observo molesto y se soltó de mi abrazo, yo deje caer mis manos que ahora se encontraban vacías—Bella, tienes que aprender a diferenciar el lugar que tenemos con respecto a las demás personas, además nunca debes de olvidar que eres una Cullen, te encuentras muy por encima de cualquier persona de este pueblo—al terminar de decir esto miro a Jacob despectivamente.

Yo no sabía cómo proceder correctamente ya que me dejó asombrada con sus palabras, enseguida me aleje de él y me acerque a Jacob para hablarle y tratar de suavizar el estúpido comentario de Edward—Aunque quiera indicarte donde se encuentra mi habitación, ni yo misma sé si cuento con alguna.

Jacob cambio de inmediato y me sonrió — ¡No te preocupes! En casa de Billy, siempre va a existir una habitación para ti, él estaría encantado de tenerte como invitada.

Por el leve ruido de una puerta al cerrarse levanté la vista y mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi padre que ya había salido del estudio, el camino directamente hacia mí y me tendió sus brazos, yo inmediatamente me acerque y lo abrace.

—Hija me encanto tu regalo, no sé como agradecerte.

Yo sonreí en el acto—No te preocupes papá, ya se me ocurrirá alguna manera en que me puedas agradecer.

— ¿Y tu madre? ¿Y tus hermanos? —Preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que la familia se veía visiblemente disminuida.

—Se fueron a disfrutar un poco de sus regalos.

El hablo un poco más fuerte— ¡María!

Una muchacha que no conocía hizo su aparición rápidamente— ¿Doctor en que le pudo servir?

—Llame por favor al resto de mi familia e indíqueles que ya se va a servir la cena—ella hizo una leve reverencia y desapareció en el acto.

Jacob se agacho a cerrar mi maleta y la empezó a mover para llevarlas con las demás.

Mi padre intervino de inmediato—Deja eso muchacho, enseguida llamo a alguien para que suban las maletas de mi hija.

—No se preocupe señor, yo soy el maletero oficial y para mí no es ninguna molestia, he traído estas maletas por 2 continentes, además es mi deber informarle que no cualquier persona puede llevar el equipaje de su hija.

Mi padre sonrió divertido ante tal afirmación—Bueno entonces tendré que recurrir a la fuerza de mis tres hijos, para que se hagan cargo de ellas.

— Creo que en verdad sería lo mejor, señor.

Mi padre asintió y me miro al preguntarme— ¿Bella quieres que María deshaga tus maletas?

—No papá preferiría que Carmen, me ayudara a hacerlo.

—Ok entonces vamos al comedor y que María se encargue de atendernos.

Al decir esto salvamos el corto camino que nos separaba del comedor, Carmen ya se encontraba preparando todo para poder servirnos la cena.

-Normalmente-dijo mi padre-tu madre se sienta a mi lado derecho, después sigue Rosalie, después Alice, del lado izquierdo se sientan tus hermanos del mayor al menor, pero creo que en vista de que hoy por fin mi familia se encuentra completa y encima tenemos un invitado sorpresa me alagaría mucho que te sentaras a mi lado.

Yo sonreí y me puse de puntitas par besarlo—Para mí es un verdadero honor.

Me solté de su abrazo y miré a ver a Jacob, él se encontraba un poco más atrás de Edward que no se había movido de su lugar, lo llamé para que se acercara y creo que en contra de lo que pensaba mi papá, le indique que se sentara justo a mi lado izquierdo, él se movió y vi la incomodidad dibujada en su cara, eso sí, al pasar junto a Edward se midieron con las miradas.

Mi papá le ordeno a Edward poner una silla más, él se movió a regañadientes y fue en busca de ella, mis demás hermanos iban haciendo su aparición uno a uno, mi padre les dio instrucciones de subir el equipaje hasta mi cuarto, dispuso enseguida de los demás asientos en la mesa y le pidió a Carmen que subiera a deshacer mis maletas, todos obedecieron en el acto.

A María le ordeno que nos sirviera la cena apenas regresaran mis hermanos de la habitación, ella asintió después de escuchar las indicaciones y se retiro hacia la cocina.

— Bueno mientras empezamos ¿Qué te parece si nos cuentas un poco de lo que has hecho últimamente?

Edward aprovecho el momento en que Emmett y Jasper llevaron mis maletas pues ocupo el lugar justo al lado de Jacob.

—No quiero oírme presuntuosa pero si me preguntas algo más especifico, te lo agradecería.

El me miró un poco turbado ante mi respuesta, yo me encogí de hombros—Tengo muchos temas de que hablar papá, creo que si lo deseo en toda la noche no terminaría.

—Ok, entonces empecemos con algo fácil ¿En verdad visitas al Doctor Volturi?

Como casi siempre sucedía Jacob contestó por mi—Huy señor, ella es amiga íntima de todo el clan Volturi, dale Bella—me empujo con su hombro— cuéntale a tu papá.

Le di un ligero codazo a Jacob por entrometido—Si papá, como te había mencionado anteriormente, llevo una muy buena relación con la Familia Volturi, el doctor es muy amable y sus 2 hermanos son las personas más interesantes que he conocido.

El me miró emocionado— ¿Cómo se llaman sus hermanos? ¿Y cómo es que los conoces?

—Los hermanos del doctor son Cayo y Marco Volturi y ambos tenían hijos estudiando en la misma escuela.

— ¿Los tres tienen hijos superdotados? Debe ser muy especial la vida de la familia, me encantaría conocerlos a todos.

Jacob volvió a interrumpir—No se preocupe doctor, a partir de mañana recibirá llamadas diarias desde Italia, Alec siempre ha estado al tanto de todos los movimientos de su hija.

El calor llegó de pronto a mi cuerpo y podía jurar que mi rostro se tornó escarlata ante el comentario—No le hagas caso papá…Jacob, siempre hace esa clase de comentarios, como dije anteriormente la familia Volturi es muy especial para mí.

Mis hermanos hicieron acto de presencia y ocuparon los lugares que aun estaban vacios, enseguida María hizo su aparición, llevaba con ella una fuente para sopa, no sé qué movimiento extraño hizo y por poco vuelca toda la sopa sobre mi padre, yo metí mi mano para tratar de sostenerla y lo logré con eso evite que este incidente pasara a mayores.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si señorita, no me ocurrió nada.

Me levanté de mi lugar y tome la fuente—Ve por lo demás yo empiezo con esto.

Mi padre me miró asombrado, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, yo le serví perfectamente y continúe con mi madre y mis hermanos, el último fue Jacob, cuando llegue a él, los demás ya habían terminado con su sopa, decidí no servirme sopa y continuar con lo demás.

María se encontraba a un costado bastante alejado de la mesa, se veía demasiado nerviosa, un así mi padre no podía observarla por el momento, hice un leve movimiento y le indique que se acercara, le susurre que esa noche yo les serviría a mi familia, ella me mostró una tímida sonrisa y acato mis órdenes enseguida.

Me acerque a mi padre de nuevo y retire su plato de sopa enseguida María me dio el siguiente platillo y yo lo deposite enfrente de mi padre— ¿Les había comentado que me tome un curso de cocina? Según los maestros necesitábamos sacarnos el estrés de alguna manera, en el nos enseñaban como arreglar y servir correctamente una mesa, Jacob aprovecho y tomo uno de catador de vinos ¡es muy bueno! por si alguien tiene interés algún día, él les puede dar consejos.

Mi padre lo miró sorprendido y le pregunto si era cierto, Jacob enseguida comenzó su introducción sobre el tema, mientras yo seguí en lo mío.

—Wow, eres un estuche de monerías–intervino Alice por lo bajo cuando pase junto a ella–creo que voy a tener que pasar algún tiempo fijo contigo.

A partir de ahí la conversación fluyo fácilmente, hable del último curso que había tomado, las mini vacaciones que nos tomamos en España y sobre los últimos temas que se encontraban en el candelero en ese momento, Jacob tomó la palabra en varios momentos para aderezar la plática con sus curiosos comentarios, mi madre y mis hermanos también intervinieron y cada uno dio su punto de vista, todo fue muy agradable, terminamos de cenar y le di una leve indicación a María para que levantará los platos, mis hermanos se lanzaban miradas entre ellos y Emmett me indico que querían marcharse, por lo que intervine.

–Papá ¿quieres que te dé el teléfono del doctor? Así en cualquier momento te puedes poner en contacto con él.

–Claro que si hija–apenas se levanto, me levante tras él, mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo, todos se despidieron de mi madre y se fueron directamente a sus cuartos, a Jacob le indique que regresaría en un momento, caminamos hasta el estudio, el entró y yo le seguí de cerca, enseguida me tendió un papel y pluma, apunte todos los datos y le indique que me retiraba porque tenía que salir a despedir a Jacob, él me pregunto si quería que alguien lo lleve, yo me negué y le dije que de seguro el ya había llamado para que alguien de la Push lo fuera a recoger, después de eso me despedí y cerré la puerta.

Corrí hasta la entrada, Carmen era la única que acompañaba a Jacob.

— ¿Y los demás? Pregunte como si nada, aunque sabía de antemano que todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones.

—Ya se fueron todos a sus cuartos, yo espero por usted para que le muestre el suyo.

Jacob rodó los ojos al tiempo que hacia una señal muy conocida por mí — ¿me esperas Carmen? Solo acompaño a Jacob un momento y por favor me llamo Bella, no me gusta que me hables de usted, ni señorita, ni nada que se parezca—al tiempo que le decía esto la tome por los hombros y le di un beso en su frente.

—Entonces niña, aquí la espero—ella me miro interrogante– ¿está bien que le diga niña?

—Está perfecto Carmen.

La solté y salí junto con Jacob, él ya tenía su mochila al hombro y había dejado muy cerca de la puerta su única maleta.

—Tu familia es rara— soltó de pronto— acabas de regresar y en vez de que se queden contigo, se van todos a disfrutar de sus regalos.

Yo solo atine a sonreír— ¿Qué esperabas? Somos casi desconocidos.

—No sé como acabe todo esto Bella, pero pase lo que pase, siempre vas a contar conmigo.

Me acerque a él y lo abrace, él también me envolvió con sus brazos, —Aun no te has ido y ya siento que te extraño—dije para que lo supiera, él y yo estábamos acostumbrados a hablar de nuestros sentimientos y de lo que pensábamos.

—Me pasa lo mismo Bells, esta es la primera vez que nos separamos en 10 años.

—Qué rápido paso el tiempo—suspire recordando, pero ya no fue necesario decir algo más, nos entendíamos perfectamente.

Así permanecimos un buen rato, hasta que unos faros potentes nos alumbraron, la camioneta entro y se estaciono junto a nosotros, de ella salió Billy Black, el padre de Jacob.

—Buenas noches, mi buena Bella.

—Hola Billy ¿Cómo te encuentras?— Mientras nos saludábamos y abrazábamos, Jacob trepó su maleta a la parte de atrás, enseguida regreso junto a nosotros.

—Sorprendido Bella, cuando Jacob me dijo que viniera a recogerlo aquí, me dejó helado.

—No tienes porque Billy, donde yo me encuentre, Jacob y tu van a ser bien recibidos.

El me soltó y se dirigió a Jacob, se abrazaron fuertemente y aunque Billy se tuvo que esforzar para alcanzarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, su único hijo, su heredero, como él lo llamaba.

—Espero no haberte causado problemas con tu familia.

—Ninguno Billy—lo abrace y me despedí, él inmediatamente se subió a su camioneta, lo mismo hice con Jacob, aunque ni él, ni yo queríamos dejarnos.

—Te llamo mañana a primera hora ¿crees que podamos comer juntos?

—No lo sé, pero estamos en contacto—nos soltamos a regañadientes, él se subió del lado del pasajero y me murmuro ¡te quiero! Yo le contesté igual, nos despedimos otra vez y le dije adiós con la mano, espere hasta que se marcharon, llena de tristeza regrese a mi casa.

Carmen se encontraba esperándome y me informo que daríamos un rápido recorrido a la casa, para que no nos perdiéramos, yo le conteste que estaba bien.

—Niña, en el primer piso, esta la entrada, la sala familiar, el comedor, el living, la bodega de vinos de su padre, un pequeño cuarto para ejercicios, el desayunador, la cocina, con esa puerta que se ve allá sale hacia la piscina, pero eso lo podrá observar mañana.

Fue demasiado rápido pero creo que más o menos entendí todo, trate de gravarme por donde iba al cuarto de mis padres y ya después con más tiempo me dedicaría a ver todo.

Ella fue directamente a las escaleras, yo tomé su brazo y lo crucé con el mío para que pudiéramos subir juntas.

—Creo que si me dices niña, te puedo decir nana… ¿verdad?—pregunte entusiasmada.

Ella me sonrió—Niña me puedes decir como tú quieras, es más ya extrañaba que alguien me dijera así, como todos tus hermanos ya son mayores…—ella no completo la frase pero me imagine que ya nadie la llamaba nana, todos se sentían demasiado mayores para hacerlo.

Llegamos al punto más alto, enseguida pude notar una pequeña estancia en ella había una sala y una pequeña cocineta con un refrigerador, un lavabo y todo lo necesario para poder comer y estar tranquilamente, como si Carmen me leyera los pensamientos enseguida me aclaro.

—Su madre dispuso esto, a ella no lo gusta mucho que coman en sus habitaciones, claro que algunos como Emmett se siguen saltando esa regla.

Sonreí por mis adentros —Y de aquí ¿para donde me tengo que ir?

—Mira hacia la derecha están las habitaciones de Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice, en ese orden y aquí a mano izquierda la de Edward, la tuya y dos habitaciones más para invitados—seguimos caminando y pasamos la primera puerta, me imaginé que esa era la habitación de Edward, en la segunda paramos y Carmen se despidió de mi, le di un sonoro beso, ella me indico que la mayoría de mi ropa se encontraba colgada, mi ropa interior en los cajones y algunas cosas que no sabía dónde ponerlas las había dejado dentro de la maleta, yo le agradecí y le mencione que a ella y a Eleazar también les había llevado regalos y al día siguiente se los entregaría, se despidió de mi y se fue rápidamente.

Entre a mi cuarto que se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, por la ventana se colaba un poco de luz que provenía de la piscina, trate de buscar en las paredes el interruptor pero fue inútil no di con él, espere a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y camine lentamente cuidando de no tropezarme con nada, me acerque a la cama y trate de encender una de las lámparas que se encontraban junto a la cama.

—Tu sesión de besos y abrazos ¿ya se termino?

Por la sorpresa perdí el equilibrio y mi trasero pago las consecuencias me llevé un golpe muy fuerte.

—&%$#—maldije con todas sus letras, me sostuve de la cama y me levanté.

Edward encendió la luz del otro buro, lo miré él se encontraba sentado esperándome.

Mientras me tallaba la espalda y trataba de controlarme le hable—Si estabas ahí, pudiste haberme ahorrado el trabajo y encender la luz.

El no contesto, solo se limito a mirarme, por lo que recogí mi dignidad y fui hacía el closet donde se encontraba mi ropa, saque una camiseta de tirantes y un short, removí todos los cajones, mi ropa de dormir eran para clima frio, ¡rayos como no pensé comprarme algo más ligero!

Me viré y me tope de frente con Edward, estaba tan concentrada en que no notará el dolor del golpe que me había causado, que ni siquiera lo escuche aproximarse.

—Te hice una pregunta y no la contestaste.

—Mira Edward, no quiero pelear contigo y menos mi primer día en la casa, ¿no se qué rayos te pasa con Jacob? Pero de ninguna manera voy a dejar que maltrates a mi amigo, además de ese estúpido sermón de "estas por encima de las personas de este pueblo por ser una Cullen" me parece tonto, es más ¿quiero saber donde esta mi hermano? De seguro me lo cambiaron y tu estas ocupando su lugar.

Me apoyo contra la puerta del closet y me levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos— Y si te dijera que Jacob me cae mal.

Yo no me deje intimidar y le sostuve la mirada—Tendrías que darme unas buenas razones y tal vez trataría de entenderlas.

— ¿Y si te pidiera que lo dejaras?

— ¿Qué?—este chico en verdad me dejaba sorprendida y aunque en verdad trate de controlarme, esta insinuación me sacó por completo de mis casillas, puse mi mano contra su pecho y lo empuje, me dirigí directamente a la puerta, quería largarme de ahí, si me quedaba de seguro terminaría golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

Me alcanzo y me sostuvo del brazo que volvió a emplear de la misma manera para empujarme contra la pared, ¡que se estaba creyendo! tenía que para esto si no íbamos a acabar muy mal.

—Nunca…Edward, óyelo bien, nunca me pongas a escoger entre Jacob y tú—le dije al tiempo que me soltaba de su agarre, me acerque a su oído y le susurre—porque seguramente serías tú el que saldría perdiendo—salí de mi cuarto no sin antes dar un buen azotón a la puerta.

**Nota: Solo por mencionarlo la hermosa Sra. Meyer nos llevó a un Forks demasiado lluvioso, como esta historia no es de vampiros no le veo el caso que el clima siga siendo así, por lo que habrá un clima templado, lluvia, sol y lo necesario para que se desarrolle mi historia, claro tratando de no salirme demasiado de los lineamientos del canon.**

**Sin más que decir mis agradecimientos como siempre a chikidai, maiy, miadharu28, daia, chemical11, marihel, yolabertay y a los que me han agregado a favoritos y demás, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**No sé porque, pero necesito recibir sus comentarios y saber que piensan de esta historia, espero sus reviews…ansiosamente.**


	5. Alas de mariposa

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de otra manera me encontraría escribiendo la continuación de sol de medianoche.**_

_* * *_

_**El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte.**_

_*** * ***_

_**Fue por amor**__**.**_

Bella POV.

Estaba furiosa de mil maneras diferentes, como se atrevía…como osaba pensar que yo, sacaría a Jacob de mi vida solo porque a él le molestaba, tonto y estúpido Edward Cullen, mil veces estúpido.

Casi corro en mi afán de alejarme de él, deseaba poder tener a Jacob junto a mí, él era el único que con cualquier palabra sencilla era capaz de calmarme, pero ni siquiera podía hablarle ya que el tarado de Edward se encontraba en mi cuarto en este momento.

Cruce la estancia rápidamente y baje los escalones de dos en dos, mi furia era tal que deseaba salir huyendo de ahí, como no podía, me fui directamente al cuarto de mis padres o al menos al que creía que era su cuarto, me paré enfrente de la puerta, di un respiro profundo y toque suavemente, la voz de mi mamá, me permitió pasar.

—Pase está abierto.

Ella se encontraba acostada en su cama, ya estaba casi lista para dormirse.

—Hola ma, no pensé que ya estuvieras a punto de dormirte—me quede parada a la mitad de su cuarto observando todo tranquilamente.

—Tengo trabajo y mañana me tengo que ir muy temprano, pero ven aquí conmigo—me dijo al tiempo que me palmeaba un lado de su cama.

Yo me acerque y me acosté junto a ella.

—Oye ma, creo que ya vi el cuarto de arriba para abajo y no veo a mi papa por ningún lado ¿Dónde está él? ¿Ya no duerme aquí contigo?

Mi madre dudo por un segundo, vi un ligero brillo de desconcierto en sus ojos pero trato de reponerse rápido y me respondió.

—Si hija, él duerme acá conmigo, pero como a veces tiene que salir a media noche o llega muy tarde, para no importunarme prefiere quedarse en una pequeña habitación de huéspedes, que está aquí al lado.

— ¡Ah!—dije no muy convencida, un ligero brillo de tristeza asomo en sus ojos por lo que cambie de conversación drásticamente para que no lo notara— ¿estás trabajando en algo?—sus ojos adquirieron otro brillo inmediatamente.

—Sí, hay un bello hotel a dos horas de aquí, sus dueños son amigos míos y me han pedido, que me encargue de él, me dieron total libertad en lo que respecta a la decoración y el dinero, lo único complicado fue que querían que cada habitación fuera diferente, pero que ninguna contrastara en el diseño final, eso a la larga me costó mucho trabajo y demasiadas horas, he dejado casi abandonados a tus hermanos y a tu padre.

— ¿Pero mi papá te dio permiso para realizar tu trabajo?

—Si—contesto sin mucha convicción.

—Entonces si fue con su consentimiento, no es un completo abandono, solo estas tratando de trabajar y ser útil en algo que a ti te gusta mucho, además mis hermanos no están abandonados, Carmen los acompaña todo el día.

—Si así es, pero aun así me siento mal al hacer esto.

Yo la abrace un poco mas y le di un pequeño beso—No te preocupes, ellos ya están bastante mayores y creo que lo entenderán además ¿te falta mucho?

—No, la realidad es que por eso madrugo tanto, ya estoy en los últimos preparativos, de hecho se inaugura en tres semanas.

Yo salté en la cama de la emoción y mi mamá se complació con eso—Me vas a llevar a verlo ¿verdad?

— ¿De verdad te gustaría?—me pregunto emocionada— Porque a ninguno de tus hermanos le entusiasma acompañarme.

—Claro que si, a mi me encantaría ver como trabajas.

—Mira, mañana no creo poder, porque me voy muy temprano y tú tienes que descansar por el cambio de horario, pero si quieres el domingo podemos ir a verlo.

Yo sonreí, su entusiasmo era en verdad contagioso—Oye mamá quiero aprovechar preguntarte si…—dude un poco antes de terminar— ¿mañana puedo ir a comer con Jacob? Es que me invito su padre y no quiero desairarlo.

Ella me miro y torció su boca en un ligero gesto—Por mí no hay problema, el problema es que no sé quien pueda llevarte: tu papá se va temprano y a veces lo veo hasta la noche, si es que nos encontramos, Emmett y Jasper se van a su entrenamiento de Futbol Americano y después pasean con sus amigos, a Rosalie le toca clase de pintura y a Alice, pues rara vez la veo los sábados, desde temprano se va a casa de alguna amiga y se queda a pasar ahí la noche y Edward…él es algo especial, depende del humor con que amanezca ese día.

Yo la miraba sorprendida, en realidad creo que en esa casa nadie se preocupaba, ni se interesaba en los demás, así que pensar siquiera en pasar un sábado en la noche con ellos iba a estar en verdad muy difícil.

—No te preocupes mamá, Billy puede mandarme un chofer a buscarme y Jacob me acompañaría de vuelta, por eso no te preocupes, además prometo regresar temprano.

—Si es así, no veo ningún problema—ella me tomo de la cara y me miró fijamente—sabes, me alegro mucho que tengas un amigo como Jacob.

—Mamá, la más complacida con eso soy yo, nadie podría tener a alguien como Jacob a su lado y no ser feliz.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que las dos miráramos hacia ella, mi padre estaba entrando a la habitación y nos miro a ambas sorprendido.

—Interrumpo algo ¿acaso una complicada conversación de madre-hija?

–Para nada, papá de hecho ya terminábamos.

—Ok, entonces busco mi piyama y me voy al baño para que continúen.

El se movió rápidamente por la habitación, mientras las dos lo mirábamos, enseguida entro al baño para cambiarse—No tardes, porque te voy a dar tu beso de las buenas noches—le grite, un "está bien" se escucho detrás de la puerta.

Me despedí de mi madre y le di las buenas noches, antes de marcharme le sugerí.

—Mami, alguna noche que papá no llegue a dormir quiero que me hables, para venir a acompañarte.

Ella me miró asombrada— ¿De verdad hija? A los muchachos de hoy no les gusta dormir con sus padres.

—Yo no soy así mamá, a mí en verdad me encantaría.

Diciendo esto ella lanzó una carcajada espontanea, mi padre ya había salido del baño y nos miraba divertido, pase junto a él y me despedí dándole un beso y las buenas noches.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, voltee antes de cerrar—Ya sabes mamá, voy a estarte esperando.

—Claro que si nena, a la primera oportunidad.

Cerré la puerta y me retire muy contenta, al menos por hoy mis padres iban a dormir juntos.

Atravesé la estancia y subí las escaleras una por una, llegue al final de ellas y se me ocurrió que sería buena idea darle las buenas noches a Alice, me acerque a su puerta y toque suavemente.

—El que sea, que pase.

Abrí la puerta y mi primer pensamiento fue que un pequeño ciclón había atravesado el cuarto de Alice, varias decenas de ropas se encontraban tiradas por todos lados, recogí algunos y brinque sobre otros hasta llegar a ella, aun se encontraba probándose la ropa que le di.

—Hola, todavía no encuentro la combinación perfecta a este blusón—ella se observaba frente al espejo, dio varias vueltas para verse por todos los ángulos.

La observe por un momento—Creo que tengo unas mallas, que le irían perfectamente bien, si quieres mañana las busco y te las doy.

Ella saltó de alegría—Me encantaría, acepto todo tipo de donaciones siempre que vengan de tu parte y ya sabes si se te ofrece alguna ropa que yo te pueda prestar, estoy a tus órdenes.

—Gracias Alice—me deshice de la ropa que traía en las manos y me acerque a ella, para abrazarla, ella me miro extrañada pero aun así me respondió el abrazo.

—Solo vine a desearte buenas noches, te veo mañana—la solté y camine en dirección a la puerta.

Alice me llamo antes de irme—Oye Bella, te gustaría ir mañana con mis amigas…es para que las conozcas.

Yo alce mi mano y continúe mi camino—Creo que si lo dejamos para otro día sería mejor, aun estoy cansada por el viaje.

—Está bien…pero ya lo sabes tenemos una salida de chicas pendiente.

—Ok—fue lo único que alcance a responderle.

Me encontraba de nuevo en el corredor, el siguiente cuarto de seguro sería el de Rosalie, me paré junto a la puerta y toque levemente.

—Adelante.

Pase y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, Rosalie estaba recostada sobre un sofá y tenía una de las carpetas que le había entregado.

Ella me miro—Me imagine que serías tú, nadie viene por estos lares y sobre todo a esta hora.

Yo sonreí y me acerque—No quería interrumpir tu lectura, solo te vine a dar las buenas noches.

Estiro su mano para indicarme que me acercara—Ven aquí.

Yo lo hice y me senté junto a ella.

—Dirás que somos unos malagradecidos y creo que tendrías toda la razón, pero que le vamos a hacer…últimamente somos extraños hasta para nosotros mismos, sin embargo como tu hermana mayor me veo en la obligación de decirte "Bienvenida a casa" qué bueno que estés aquí con nosotros.

Al terminar su pequeño discurso me abrazo, yo hice lo mismo, ella continuo hablando.

—Tengo la obligación de advertirte que las cosas por aquí están muy locas, así que procura no traumarte y tómalo con calma, eso es lo que yo hago y muchas gracias por mi obsequio en verdad nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ti.

Ambas nos soltamos y me pare inmediatamente—De nada Rose y voy a tomar en cuenta tu recomendación, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana Bella—diciendo esto se concentro nuevamente en su lectura, salí de nuevo al pasillo, solo me faltaban dos habitaciones, toque en la más cercana, nadie me respondió, volví a tocar, nada, eso me decidió y gire el pomo, la puerta no tenía seguro, me anime y entre, la habitación sin duda era de Jasper, desde la entrada estaba completamente perfecta, todo se encontraba acomodado y en perfecto orden, un librero casi lleno delataba a su dueño, fotos y figuras de la guerra civil lo adornaban, me paré junto a una pequeña vitrina, soldados de la guerra civil representaban una batalla, en verdad mi cabeza no podía asimilar que Jasper tuviera tendencias "emo", y no es que yo tuviera algo contra ellos, simple y sencillamente mi mente no lograba asimilarlo, gire en dirección a la cama y lo encontré en una posición bastante incómoda, se había dormido y aun sostenía el grueso libro en sus manos, la luz del buro le daba un fulgor casi irreal a su rubio cabello, sin duda él y Rosalie se habían llevado lo mejor de la familia, eran extremadamente guapos, se parecían mucho a mi papá.

Me acerque tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y le quite el libro de las manos, los deje encima del buró, jalé la colcha de la cama para poder taparlo un poco, le quite sus tenis porque ni de eso le había dado tiempo, él se removió inquieto al sentir mi presencia, no continúe para no despertarlo, moví su cabeza y la deposite en la almohada, le di un beso en la mejilla, apague la luz y salí de su cuarto.

La última puerta sin duda era la de Emmett, me acerque y toque, nada, volví a hacerlo y nada, trate de girar el pomo y en ese momento, un tirón brusco por poco hace que me callera de bruces, Emmett me sostuvo y evito mi caída.

Me jalo al interior del cuarto tratando de contener la risa, una vez dentro de él me sentó en la cama y se carcajeo a gusto de mí.

—Si hubieras visto tu cara…

Cuando se calmo, gruesas gotas salían de sus ojos causadas por la risa.

—Fui a tu cuarto a buscarte, no había nadie, pensé que te habías ido sin despedirte—hablo acusatoriamente.

—Baje con mamá para darle las buenas noches—dije en automático, al menos Edward ya no se encontraba en mi cuarto y podía irme a él tranquilamente.

El estudio mi respuesta—OK, acepto tu respuesta, pero procura no escabullirte cuando estés cerca de mí, te voy a estar vigilando constantemente.

—Ajá, como si pudiera ubicar donde está la puerta para escaparme.

El se rió de nuevo—Se me olvidaba que no conocías la casa, bueno de todos modos ya estas advertida y solo por curiosidad ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

—Pues pienso levantarme tarde, estoy cansada del viaje.

—Está bien, te voy a dejar dormir mañana, pero el domingo lo tienes que dedicar a la familia, nos vamos a pasear y te voy a presentar con mis amigos, muchos dudan que tengo una hermanita porque siempre les habló mucho de ti, es más hasta puedo apostar que creen que lo estoy inventando.

—Emmett, en realidad tienes tres hermanitas.

—Sí pero ellas no cuentan…son…intratables, bueno Alice…tiene algunos momentos, pero Rosalie…no tiene remedio.

Yo sonreí, creo que empezaba a entenderlos un poco, me acerque a él para darle un abrazo y un beso, él me levanto por los aires y me apretó un poco más de lo normal.

— ¡Hay!— grité de dolor— ¡me lastimas!—él casi me deja caer por la sorpresa, la siguiente en reír fui yo.

— ¿Te estás burlado de mi? —Gritó, casi le creo que estaba molesto, aun así me solté de su abrazo y corrí a la puerta y le dije antes de que me alcanzara — ¡era broma! ¡buenas noches Emmett!— cerré la puerta y di por concluida mi ronda de buenas noches.

Recorrí el pasillo de nuevo casi a tientas, todos ya habían apagado las luces de sus habitaciones, la luz del jardín se colaba por algunas ventanas, y un ligero escalofrió me recorrió la columna vertebral, la casa estaba en completo silencio, pase la estancia y me seguí de largo hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta y entre con el ligero temor de que alguien me observaba, me reprimí a mí misma, estaba bastante loca si creía que había alguien vigilándome, afortunadamente Edward había dejado las luces encendidas, con ellas ya no era tan aterrador estar sola en mi cuarto, me maldije interiormente, debí pedirle a Alice o a Rosalie posada en sus habitaciones, me alteraba dormir sola.

Tome la ropa que minutos antes había escogido, revise los cajones y saque mi ropa interior, corrí al escritorio y prendí la computadora, tenía que mandar algunos mensajes antes de bañarme, si no lo hacía de seguro después del baño acabaría durmiéndome y olvidándome de todo.

Teclee rápidamente y abrí mi correo, el primero sería para Jacob, le desee en pocas palabras las buenas noches y en menos de cinco minutos se lo mandé, con los siguientes fue más rápido a las chicas casi les puse lo mismo: que el viaje había sido bueno y que había llegado bien y a los chicos fue algo igual en general, me concentré un poco más en el mensaje de Jane y de Alec, sabía que mañana recibiría una llamada de ellos, me felicite a mi misma ya que termine en menos de 20 minutos, tome mi ropa y me fui directamente al baño, gracias a Carmen mis artículos de limpieza se encontraban haciendo una fila junto el lavabo del baño, tome mi shampoo, mi esponja de baño y mi jabón liquido y lo puse cerca de la regadera, enseguida me quite la ropa y la deje a un lado, mañana la recogería, ahora me encontraba demasiado cansada, el viaje, el golpe que me lleve y el tirón de Emmett ya habían hecho estragos en mi espalda, sentía un dolor punzante en la parte baja, esperaba que el agua caliente, me proporcionara algún alivio.

Solté el agua y me metí de golpe, un grito salió de mi garganta, cerré la llave y tomé la toalla para envolverme, el agua estaba helada y me caló hasta los huesos.

Salí a trompicones de la regadera, el cabello mojado tapaba parcialmente mi visión, me tropecé con mi ropa y para mi desgracia me fui de frente, cerré mis ojos segura de que el golpe sería bastante fuerte, me golpee pero no fue tan duro porque caí justo encima de Edward.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasó? Estas temblando.

—Tengo frío, el agua esta helada—mis dientes me castañeaban un poco.

El movió un pie y se sostuvo un poco, yo trate de apoyarme pero estaba mojada y me resbale, vi su gesto de incomodidad.

—No te muevas, me voy a levantar y te ayudo—yo me quite de encima y sostuve mi toalla, no sería muy agradable que Edward me viera desnuda.

Se levantó y me ayudo a sostenerme para que me levantara cuando lo logré, fue por otra toalla y me envolvió el cabello con ella.

—Debe ser la tubería, la verdad es que en años nadie ha utilizado este baño, vamos a mi cuarto y te bañas ahí, antes de que pesques una pulmonía.

Yo asentí levemente, él me llevó casi empujándome, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y me llevo directamente al baño—Espérame unos minutos voy por tus cosas—más tardo en decirlo, que en regresar junto a mí, me dejo mis cosas a mano y trajo unas toallas limpias.

—Apúrate y trata de no tardar mucho, te estás cayendo de sueño—al terminar de hablar salió del baño y me dejó sola.

Yo obedecí de inmediato y me metí a bañar, no quería tentar a la suerte, ya eran demasiados golpes los que me había dado hoy, abrí la llave de agua caliente y esperé a que tomara la temperatura correcta, apenas lo hizo me metí y sentí que estaba en la gloria.

Lo acepto, me tardé como veinte minutos o más, deje que el agua masajeara todas las partes de mi cuerpo, salí hasta que sentí que mis piernas no daban para más y que caería dormida en cualquier lugar, tome la toalla, me seque y me puse mi ropa limpia, apenas saliera le agradecería a Edward por todo y me iría a mi cuarto a descansar.

Cuando salí del baño el cuarto se encontraba casi completamente a oscuras, las cortinas estaban cerradas y solo una tenue luz iluminaba desde su escritorio, trate de adaptar mis ojos a la oscuridad buscándolo por el cuarto, mi búsqueda termino cuando encontré su silueta a un lado de la cama, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, creo que me había tardado demasiado y él se había dormido en la espera, ni modo me tocaba despedirme y caminar sola hacia mi cuarto.

Me acerque tratando de no hacer ruido, me incline un poco y le susurre un "buenas noches" enseguida le di un beso en la frente, justo donde nacía su cabello.

Me incorporé con un poco de trabajo y trate de alejarme, cuando sus brazos me tomaron desprevenida por la cintura y me jalaron hacia la cama.

Me quede apoyada en su pecho y nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, podía ver su perfecto perfil contraluz—Te ibas a ir sin despedirte…

—Te di las buenas noches, pensé que estabas durmiendo.

—No estaba dormido, solo me estaba relajando.

—Sí, tú lo dices.

—Perdóname…por mi estupidez y por el mal rato que te hice pasar, soy bastante mandón…y me cayó de sorpresa que llegaras y en verdad no sé…que mas decir o que pretexto más inventarte.

Lo observé o al menos trate de hacerlo, dada lo oscuridad no se podía ver mucho, puse mi mano contra su pecho, su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato.

—Vuelve a decirlo…. —le suplique.

— ¿Qué? ¿No entiendo?

—Vuelve a pedirme perdón, ahora sabré si lo dices de corazón.

El dudo unos segundos antes de hacerlo, yo me removí por que la posición en que me encontraba me producía más dolor.

—Perdóname.

El se movió ligeramente, ese movimiento me produjo una ola de dolor, que Edward interpreto equivocadamente.

—Entiendo que no me creas.

—Edward yo…

—Es más creo que hasta te causo repugnancia.

—Edward…

—Entiendo si de verdad no quieres hablarme en estos meses.

El se incorporo y me puso de vuelta en el suelo—Vete no te voy a detener más.

— ¡Qué horror!—grite casi desesperada—en verdad no sé cómo puedes vivir así, con tantas telarañas en tu cabeza, ya hiciste de esto una tragedia griega.

Empecé a caminar hacia la salida, pero me detuve justo antes de abrir la puerta y lo encaré— Y entérate antes de que me vaya…no tenías por que pedirme perdón, yo me hubiera conformado solo con una disculpa.

Inmediatamente me volví para largarme de una vez a mi habitación, él llego hasta mí y me tomó de la cintura, por lo brusco de su movimiento grite de dolor, él me soltó inmediatamente, mientras buscaba a tientas el interruptor de su cuarto, la luz se prendió y en un movimiento rápido, me levanto la blusa para observar mi espalda.

— ¡Edward!…pide permiso cuando menos.

—Estoy viendo si tu espalda no está lastimada… ¡qué rayos! ¿Por qué tengo que pedir permiso?

Mientras me tocaba, tratando de buscar el golpe volví a gritar de dolor — ¿te parece corrector estar metiéndome tu mano así?

El me miró como si fuera una alienígena—Eres mi hermana Bella, no te voy a estar metiendo mano por…bueno tu me entiendes.

Yo le lancé un gruñido nada más—Toca con más cuidado entonces.

El bajo mi camiseta y me ordeno que me acostara en la cama.

—Voy a tu cuarto a buscarte una piyama, eso short está demasiado ajustado, solo te va a provocar más inflamación.

—Hay, hablo el médico de la familia—hable en tono teatral, Edward me miró como si quisiera matarme, pero no le hice caso y seguí hablando—no vayas, no vas a encontrar nada que me pueda poner, no traje ningún piyama adecuado al clima.

El me miro perplejo, enseguida fue hacia su closet y saco una camiseta, inmediatamente fue al baño y escuche que removió frascos, como si buscara algo, enseguida regresó a mi lado.

—No te has acostado—me dijo impaciente, me moví a paso de tortuga y me senté en su cama.

—Me estas produciendo un dolor agudo de cabeza, acuéstate boca abajo y sube tu camiseta, voy a ponerte el ungüento que usa Emmett para los golpes, según él hace maravillas después de un partido.

Yo le lancé la última mirada de frustración antes de obedecerlo, me tendí boca abajo y deje casi completamente al aire mi espalda.

El se posiciono en la cama y toco levemente mi espalda— ¿te duele aquí?

—Si—dije secamente.

—Y ¿aquí?

—También.

—Sin duda eres una de las únicas personas que se puede lastimar a sí mismas.

—Yo no me lastime sola…me caí porque me asustaste.

Escuche su suave risa, mientras me masajeaba suavemente, una ola de frio se posesiono de mi espalda.

Al fin dijo—Tienes razón…y ya me disculpe por ello.

—Y yo ya te perdone…así que dejemos ese tema.

—Ok, terminamos, ya te puedes volver, voy a salir del cuarto cámbiate, ahorita regreso.

Yo asentí, me levante a duras penas, me quite el short y la blusita que llevaba, la deje a un lado de la cama, Edward golpeo la puerta y yo le dije que ya podía pasar, el entró de nuevo, al hacerlo apago la luz.

Ahora regreso, solo voy a lavarme los dientes.

No tardo mucho, cuando regreso apago la luz de su escritorio y nos quedamos a oscuras, el camino hasta la cama y se acostó a mi lado.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí?

—Me tengo que ir a mi cuarto.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a dormir…que más esperabas que hiciera.

— ¿Y no lo puedes hacer aquí?

—Sí, sí puedo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Creo que es inútil discutir contigo…eres un mandón de primera.

Me moví un poco en la cama para poder acomodarme, así casi quede de frente a él.

—Podemos platicar, mientras te duermes—me sugirio.

Yo bostece un poco—Si quieres…aunque tengo que advertirte que me duermo muy rápido.

—Solo tengo tres preguntas…

—Dispara entonces.

— ¿Fue verdad lo que dijiste del mercado negro?

—Mmm, si es verdad—mi día lleno de ajetreo me estaba cobrando la factura, sentía los parpados pesados y bostezaba a cada rato, mientras Edward analizaba sus preguntas.

— ¿En qué idioma insultaste?

Me ataco con la guardia baja—En italiano—murmure— Jane se ha encargado de enseñarme…—mi cuerpo ya estaba flotando.

Mi ser entero ya se hallaba en los campos de Morfeo.

— ¿Me quieres Bella?

—Siempre Edward…siempre te he querido.

Lo último que sentí fue a Edward removerse a mi lado — ¡buenas noches Bella!— Y casi podía jurar que unas alas de mariposa revolotearon por mis labios.

**Ayer abrí mi correo y tenía 50 mensajes de fanfiction en mi bandeja de entrada, me emocione bastante, lo malo de esto es que solo 2 eran review, feliz por la aceptación, tristeza porque no saber en sus propias palabras si les está gustando el fic.**

**Así que, si no es mucho pedir me gustaría saber que piensan, recuerden que sus mensajes son el pago de todo escritor.**

**Muchísimas gracias a nielasol, chemical11, yolabertay, marihel y los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y demás.**


	6. Tarde de víboras

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de otra manera me encontraría escribiendo la continuación de sol de medianoche.**_

_* * *_

_**El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte.**_

_*** * ***_

_**Fue por amor**__**.**_

Bella POV.

Gire nuevamente en la cama y trate de taparme más, ese fue el momento en que recordé donde estaba, me incorpore y restregué mis ojos, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras y además me hallaba sola, me levanté de la cama y fui directamente al escritorio de Edward su computadora estaba encendida y se podía ver claramente la hora ¡qué horror! Ya casi era medio día, en mis 15 años de vida nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde, regrese a la cama y trate de arreglarla un poco, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente, mejor lo deje por la paz, tome mi ropa que se hallaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla y me fui directamente a mi habitación.

Al entrar lo primero que vi fue una nota que estaba encima de mi cama.

—Hija, vine temprano a despedirme, te veo en la noche. Te quiere mamá.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, pero no recordaba donde lo había guardado la noche anterior, aunque era demasiado obvio, yo no lo había guardado mis cosas la encargada había sido Carmen, busque en varios cajones nada, fui a mi bolso, nada, corrí al closet, nada, el sonido cesó y me detuve, no tenía idea de dónde podía encontrarse.

La música comenzó de nuevo, y me golpee la cabeza al recordar el último lugar donde lo guarde, por lo que corrí al baño y revise entre mi ropa sucia, si ahí estaba mi pequeño amiguito justo dentro de una de mis bolsas, la música había terminado de nuevo, revise su pantalla 259 llamadas perdidas: 134 eran de Jacob, 125 de Edward, creo que alguien tenía una verdadera urgencia en localizarme, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

— ¿Sí?

—Bella hace horas que te estoy llamando…

—Si Jacob, lo acabo de ver.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No tenias tu cel contigo? Si nunca te separas de él.

—No Jacob, el teléfono estaba en mi cuarto—dije a modo de disculpa.

— ¿Y tú dónde estabas?

—Jack ¿me puedes interrogar cuando me tengas frente a ti? por favor—suplique.

—Ok ¿te voy a buscar en media hora? ¿Te parece?

—Y aunque no me parezca…me imagino que ya estas saliendo para acá.

—La verdad es que si ¿te estás levantando todavía, verdad?—me pregunto en tono acusador.

—Si—dije al tiempo que bostezaba—dormí de maravilla y si hubiera sido por mí, hubiera continuado hasta más tarde.

—Bells, Bells, la vida fácil, te está empezando a trastornar, así que apúrate ya estoy de camino a tu casa—al terminar de decir esto me colgó.

Dejé mi ropa en el suelo, me ocuparía de ella cuando regresara, me fui directamente a mi armario y abrí la puerta de par en par, saque unas mallas negras que me sentaban de maravilla, lo acompañe con un blusón blanco que me encantaba y unos zapatos altísimos que estaban súper in en Europa, sabía que causaría impacto en cualquier persona que me viera, ya iba de camino al baño cuando mi celular volvió a sonar.

— ¿Si?—pregunte, aunque sabía de antemano quien me llamaba.

— ¿Bella?

— Dime Edward…

— ¿Dónde andabas? hace rato que te estoy llamando

—En Tailandia…aunque a mí me hubiera fascinado Bora-Bora.

Escuche las risas de Emmett y de Jasper y la voz de un Edward molesto que intentaba callarlos.

—Voy a apagar el altavoz—escuche un leve clic y enseguida continuo hablando.

—Estabas durmiendo…

—No sé que tienen los hombres hoy que están preguntando lo mismo, a lo mejor las ondas magnéticas de la tierra les están afectando.

— ¿Qué hombres? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Edward… ¿no me llamaste para esto, verdad?

—No…solo quería decirte que no me pude quedar, hay entrenamiento para los de nuevo ingreso y me toco venir a acompañar a Emmett y a Jasper, después vamos a ir a almorzar a casa de un amigo de ellos, te veo hasta la noche.

—Está bien Edward no te preocupes por mí, tengo cosas que hacer, te veo en la noche.

Sin decir más colgué, ya iba con cinco minutos de atraso, me bañe con agua fría, eso me ayudo a borrar el último vestigio de sueño, inmediatamente me maquille, una sombra ligera en los ojos, un poco de rubor, brillo en los labios y rímel en las pestañas, un toque de perfume y quede perfecta y lista para conquistar al mundo, me vestí cuidadosamente y tome mi inseparable bolso negro, metí mi teléfono, los cosméticos que acababa de utilizar y mi cartera, complete mi vestuario con unos collares y mis pendientes favoritos cortesía de Jacob, salí pitando de mi cuarto y baje corriendo las escaleras, al parecer no había nadie cerca, el único ruido provenía de la cocina y me fui directamente a ella, mi nana se encontraba de espaldas cocinando.

Al oír el sonido de mis tacones en las baldosas ella se giro inmediatamente, para poder verme de frente.

—Niña estas hermosa y te ves altísima.

—No te burles nana, solo son mis tacones, mi mamá me dejó una nota en mi cuarto.

—Si niña, ella va a regresar como a las ocho o nueve de la noche, tu papá estará aquí como a esa misma hora y tus hermanos, normalmente no los veo el sábado, se van a sus actividades con sus amigos.

—Si nana, mi mamá me lo dijo ayer…de hecho te venía a decir que voy a almorzar con Jacob y vuelvo más tarde.

—No te preocupes niña…tu mamá me aviso antes de irse.

Escuche el sonido de un auto—Creo que es él nana, ya me voy—Me acerque corriendo a ella y le di un beso en la frente— ¡Hasta al rato nana!—al terminar de decir esto corrí hacia la puerta de entrada.

María había escuchado el timbre y ya le había abierto la puerta a Jacob, pase junto a ella y la salude, enseguida salí, abracé y besé a Jacob, él me tomo de la mano y me llevo en dirección a la camioneta, no era la misma de anoche, de hecho esta era una versión lujosísima.

Abrió la puerta y me ayudo a subir, el subió a mi lado y cerró la puerta, salude a Billy, el me respondió secamente, era increíble una camioneta de lujo y los tres nos encontrábamos apretujados en el asiento de adelante, Billy arranco inmediatamente, sonreí por mis adentros, de seguro Jacob y Billy, estaban teniendo una discusión y conmigo ahí adelante, quedará pospuesta, al menos por un rato.

Primero pensé en no entrometerme, pero después se me ocurrió que si podía fastidiar un poco a Jack ¿por qué no hacerlo? Además los 5 minutos que llevaba en ese vehículo ya casi eran mortales para mí, nadie había dicho ni una palabra.

—Bueno ya dejen esa actitud y díganme ¿de qué se trata?

—Es Billy.

—Es Jacob.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, eso me causo un ataque de risa que intente disimular, eran tan parecidos, que no dudaba por ningún instante que eso mismo era lo que les traía problemas.

—Haber Billy…comienza tú, recuerden cada quien tendrá su turno y no se deben de interrumpir, yo voy a tratar de ayudarlos.

—Bueno Bella…todo comenzó anoche, Jacob…se niega rotundamente a ir de compras.

Sonreí, esto iba a ser muy divertido, enseguida mire a Jacob.

—No me gusta, ¿cuándo vas a entender? Odio ir de compras.

— ¿Viste Bella? esa es la actitud que me molesta.

—No lo estás pidiendo Billy…solo ordenas.

—Por favor Jacob… ¿cuántas mudas trajiste? cuatro, cinco, es lo único que había en tu maleta.

—Me las puedo arreglar con eso…

— ¿Si?…creo que cualquiera de mis trabajadores tiene más ropa que tu.

—No me compares con tus trabajadores.

El intercambio había sido tan rápido que no dude en intervenir.

—Calma chicos además ¿están hablando de ropa? ¿En verdad los Black tocan ese tema?

Yo sabía de antemano que Jacob, aborrecía ir de compras y mucho más cuando se trataba de él mismo, cada vez que era necesario a duras penas lograba convencerlo y casi siempre lo hacía prometiéndole que le daría a cambio algo que él quería, encima de eso me obligaba a escoger toda su ropa y si de casualidad esta no era de su completo agrado me hacía tener que ir a devolverla, sin duda en esos momentos su lado ahorrativo salía a flote.

Ellos se mantenían expectantes, pero creo que ya sabía cómo hacer que vieran esto de manera diferente.

—No me lo van a creer, pero lo mismo me sucedió anoche.

Lo logré, llamé la atención de ambos y ahora estaba fija en mí.

—No tengo ni una piyama que pueda utilizar en este clima, así que imagínense que tuve que prestar ropa para pasar la noche.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en el rostro de Jacob, Billy sin embargo me veía con cara de preocupación, él sabía demasiado de mi vida por boca de Jacob, así que no se me ocurrió pensar que el malinterpretara la situación.

—Entonces ni hablar—dijo Billy— nos vamos de compras hoy…ambos necesitan muchas cosas, y eso me recuerda señorita Cullen, que usted no acepto mi regalo del pasado diciembre por considerarlo muy ostentoso, ahora es buen momento que yo le pueda regalar algo, que sea de su utilidad.

Jacob soltó una carcajada siniestra, no lo había pensado pero entre los dos me tendieron una emboscada, todo por no aceptar el regalo de Billy (un broche de perlas en forma de mariposa) ahora me vería sometida a la tortura de aceptar todo lo que quisiera comprarme y no podía poner ninguna traba.

Pero no me daría por vencida así nada más—Claro que si acepto todo Billy…siempre y cuando Jacob también tenga lo mismo, porque si no mal recuerdo la discusión era por él, de seguro trajo sus maravillosos pantalones rotos y desgastados y por eso decidiste comprarle ropa ¿o no?

Al terminar de hablar, vi el rostro de Jacob, ahora me observaba lívido de la impresión, comprendía perfectamente que ahora estaba en una encerrona y no saldría tan fácil, fueron a lo sumo tres minutos de tensión porque ambos se miraron y se rieron al mismo tiempo, Billy fue el encargado de hablar.

—Si Bella, será como tú quieras, pero antes los voy a llevar a comer a un maravilloso lugar que me encanta y después iremos de compras toda la tarde.

Me recosté en mi asiento, sin duda esto enseñaría a Jacob a no ser tan impetuoso ya que podía salir bastante perjudicado.

Llegamos al lugar escogido por Billy, el lugar era maravilloso y muy elegante, apenas traspasamos la puerta se desvivieron en atenciones para nosotros, aun así no pasó desapercibido para mi las miradas de lado y los comentarios que levantábamos a nuestro paso, pero al menos por hoy no le daría importancia, la lucha…la verdadera lucha, vendría después y sería contra todos.

La comida fue rápida, Billy pidió pescado, que era su favorito, Jacob y yo nos decidimos por lo mismo, la plática fue amena y casi sin sentirlo, ya habían pasado dos horas, Billy pidió la cuenta y nos retiramos de ese lugar, aunque no sin antes colgarme del brazo de ambos y salir orgullosa de ese restaurante.

Nos subimos nuevamente a la camioneta, casi enseguida él tomo una desviación y nos vimos enrolados en la ciudad que no visitaba desde hace diez años, me quede maravillada, ya no había nada de aquel pueblito insignificante gracias a Billy y a la maravillosa industria que había levantado de la nada, ahora era un lugar en pleno crecimiento, que bullía actividad por todos sus ángulos.

Tomó la carretera 33 y comenzó a manejar a una buena velocidad, mientras conducía nos iba enumerando los diferentes lugares importantes por los que íbamos pasando ambos asentíamos al tratar de verlos por las ventanillas, él giro a la derecha y justo frente a nosotros se levantaba un gran centro comercial, se aparcó rápidamente y los tres bajamos al mismo tiempo, no le di tiempo a Jack de ayudarme a bajar.

Billy ya tenía trazado un plan, empezaríamos por la planta alta, donde él sabía que se encontraba la mejor ropa de marca, después veríamos zapatos y por último, alguna chuchería (él le llamaba así a los complementos, tales como lentes, relojes, etc.) que se nos antojara.

Yo puse mi mejor sonrisa y camine directamente a mi suplicio, entramos a la primera tienda, nada llamó mi atención, la deje y camine directamente hacia la segunda, un par de pantalones fueron de mi agrado, pedí mi talla y me los llevaron enseguida, me negué a probármelos argumentando que era mi talla correcta, Billy me dijo que era la única mujer que conocía que no le gustaba probarse ropa, yo alegue que me encantaba comprar, pero para otras personas, el me miró incrédulo.

Tres, cuatro, cinco y seis tiendas, las recorrí de arriba abajo y no encontré nada que me gustara, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con una camisa que me encanto… y pensé que era justa para Jacob, lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastre a esa tienda, Billy casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarnos, le pedí a Jacob que se la probara, él todavía no se había fastidiado y acepto gustoso, la vendedora acepto traérsela enseguida, él se encontraba sonriendo, no entendía porque hasta que empezó a abrirse la camisa delante de mí, no puedo negarlo lo hizo de una forma tan sensual que casi logra varios desmayos a su alrededor, las vendedoras se arremolinaron justo a mi espalda para observarlo mejor.

Yo me levanté y quite sus manos del último botón que sostenía su camisa y me las arregle para abrirlo al tiempo que le susurraba, que le esperaba algo "bien fuerte" cuando fuera mi oportunidad, él me sonrió pícaro y se fue directamente a los probadores.

Antes de volver a ocupar mi lugar junto a Billy tome tres camisas y un pantalón y le pedí a la vendedora que se los llevara a Jacob, veía otras cosas cuando una pequeña figura grácil llamó mi atención, Alice observaba un vestido de la vitrina de una tienda, me extraño que no estuviera acompañada, ella me había pedido salir con sus amigas y no veía a ninguna de ellas a su alrededor, eso me parecía en verdad muy extraño.

Afortunadamente ella no podía verme, ya que el ángulo donde me encontraba estaba creado especialmente para ocultar la vista de los probadores, ella miro un rato más y entró a la tienda, pensé que tardaría, pero no fue así, ella salió casi enseguida, de hecho parecía como si estuviera huyendo.

Y así era porque tres chicas rubias habían salido casi detrás de ella, la rodearon y taparon su paso, ella giro y quedo de espaldas a mí, estaba hablando con la que me pareció era la líder del grupo, no podía escuchar de que hablaban, eso fue lo que me decidió y me hizo salir de mi escondite.

Salí de la tienda y avancé unos pasos, ahora toda la conversación llegaba perfectamente a mis oídos.

—Hola enana ¿de nuevo haciendo compras sola?—le pregunto la más alta.

—No es de tu incumbencia Jessica, yo nunca te he preguntado ¿Qué haces o que dejas de hacer?

—No me interesa enana, si me preguntas o no me peguntas, si nos acercamos a ti solo es con el afán de fastidiarte—bramó la rubia.

— ¿O no es así Lauren?—la referirá contesto de inmediato.

—Así es Jess.

—Lo que pasa mi querida Alice, es que ya nos estamos hartando de tus invenciones, sabemos que en la escuela presumes de tus amistades y de tu familia y no es por nada, pero yo no veo a nadie por aquí que venga contigo—al decir esto señalo hacía el vacio que había alrededor.

Alice tartamudeo un poco y contesto que andaba buscando a alguien y que de seguro se encontraría en alguna tienda.

—Eres una mentirosa y ¿sabes qué? Nos caes mal, si te aceptamos al principio fue por tus hermanos, pensamos que podíamos acercarnos a ellos por ti, pero hasta ahora no nos han funcionado, eres una inservible y ni siquiera tus hermanos te hacen el menor caso.

La llamada Lauren intervino en ese momento—Y no nos interesa conservarte con nosotros para nada.

Ambas rieron como si lo que acabaran de decir fuera lo más gracioso, la tercera se coloco justo detrás de Alice y revolvió entre su bolsa mientras las otras seguían hablando e insultándola, sacó sin que Alice lo notará un frasco de pintura, que obviamente ya venía preparado de antemano, enseguida comprendí sus intenciones y aunque no me gustaran los problemas, me tocaba intervenir, de ninguna manera estas brujas iban a causarle daño a Alice.

— ¡Alice!—grite, fuerte y claro para que me escucharan.

Las cuatro voltearon a ver inmediatamente, sus rostros eran un mapa de sorpresa, ya que no sabían que era lo que pasaba.

Camine unos pasos para acortar la distancia que nos separaba, si esas, todavía así consideraban tirarle la pintura, sin duda alguna terminarían muy mal el día de hoy.

—No sé porque te tardaste tanto, hace rato que te estamos esperando, Jacob quiere que veas la ropa que escogió…para que le des el visto bueno—ella camino como autómata a mis brazos, yo la tomé e hice que caminara en dirección a la puerta, vi el rostro de sorpresa de las tres chicas, no entendí hasta que mire de soslayo en esa dirección, Jacob estaba en la puerta de la tienda con la camisa abierta, su perfecto cuerpo se admiraba en todo su esplendor, él me hizo una leve seña que ambos entendíamos a la perfección, significaba que había entendido todo lo que sucedía, él tomó de la mano a Alice y la jalo al establecimiento, yo libre los pocos pasos que me separaban de ellas.

Sí, me enorgullecía ser una Cullen y no iba a permitir que tres asquerosas cucarachas le hicieran algo a mi hermanita, me pare frente a ellas y me envalentone, ya que a la más alta le llevaba un buen tanto de ventaja.

— ¿Les pasa algo chicas? Veo dolorosamente que sobrepasaban en número a Alice ¿este ataque era con premeditación?

Lauren fue la primera en contestar— ¿Ataque? ¿Cuál ataque? Nosotros solo hablábamos con Alice, somos sus amigas.

—Sí—intervino Jessica— Alice te puede decir que somos amigas íntimas.

Yo me reí, ácidamente—No, Alice no hubiera olvidado mencionarme que tiene como amigas a un trió de víboras.

Un oh, de sorpresa salió de sus bocas, creo que en su vida alguien se había atrevido a llamarlas así.

Me acerque a las tres y estire mis manos en un abrazo, logre acercarlas, aun más—escuche todo perfectamente…tengo un oído magnifico, así que lo primero que les voy a aconsejar es que de ninguna manera se vuelvan a acercar a Alice, ella nunca ha estado sola y lo segundo, ¿en verdad creen que algún chico Cullen se les acercaría?...por favor…y tercera— jale la mano de la que aun tenia la pintura—es mejor que guardes eso para otra ocasión, ya que alguna de ustedes podría beberlo por accidente—esto último lo dije en un tono tan amenazante, que no tuve necesidad de repetir nada más, ellas se retiraron como almas que lleva el diablo, yo sonreí satisfecha, al menos estas tres no volverían a fastidiar, lentamente camine hacia la tienda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jacob POV.

Mientras me cambiaba, deje de escuchar los pasos de Bella, sin duda algo muy interesante debió de haber llamado su atención, enseguida la vendedora por poco se mete conmigo al probador, según ella para llevarme la ropa que la señorita había sugerido, casi la saco a rastras, pero era demasiado persistente, hasta que un ligero estremecimiento en el cuerpo me dijo que había algo mal.

Mire para todos lados buscando a Bella, ella se encontraba viendo hacia afuera de la tienda, de inmediato deje de luchar contra la vendedora y salí del vestidor.

Bella, ya había salido de la tienda y se encontraba mirando la agresión que sucedía a pocos pasos, preste atención, no lo podía creer…era Alice la del problema, Bella inmediatamente se dirigió a Alice, yo conocía demasiado bien ese tono de voz, sin duda esa chicas no sabían donde se habían metido.

Tomó a Alice y la empujo hacia la tienda, yo la aborde a medio camino, eso llamó su atención y le indique que entendía todo, enseguida tomé a Alice y la metí al fondo de la tienda.

Alice en verdad estaba espantada y murmuraba una y otra vez, que Bella estaba en problemas, yo la senté junto a Billy y me acomodé en un sillón, para tratar de calmarla.

—Alice…ellas no tienen ninguna oportunidad, de verdad…créeme.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos, al empezar a comprender lo que le acababa de revelar, ella miro a ver a Billy interrogante.

—Es verdad, yo la he visto derribar a Jacob de un solo golpe…esa chica tiene potencial.

— ¡Pero son tres!—acabo por murmurar.

—Si no nos crees, es mejor que la mires—ella vio justo en el momento en que las abrazaba, yo casi podía imaginarme la amenaza velada que les hacía en ese momento, conocía a la perfección su mirada, sus gestos y hasta casi todas sus palabras, ya que varias veces la había visto emplearlos cuando sospechaba que un ser débil, sería atacado.

Bella término y ellas salieron huyendo, sonrió satisfecha y entró nuevamente a la tienda, camino justamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos sentados y se sentó a mi lado como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Creo que aún nos falta visitar algunas tiendas—habló con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Les molesta que mi hermanita nos acompañe?

Tanto Billy como yo, contestamos al unisonó que no.

Ella sonrió complacida— Entonces tenemos una súper-divertida, tarde de compras—lo dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de mi lado, ella me miró y me guiño el ojo—Por cierto Jacob, me encanta como se te ve esa camisa, tenemos que llevarla.

Lo que siguió después, fue una hermosa tarde de compras.

**Como les dije antes es una historia que casi, casi se escribe sola, y también entiendo que mi otro fic se encuentra estancado y varios cientos han de estar odiándome por eso…en fin espero inspiración, me hace falta tan poco para terminar… **

**Muchas gracias como siempre a nielasol, maiy, nitzuki, yolabertay, marihel, paky, chemical11,Giise Cullen, volkalice-hale, .96, yosep-cm y a los que tuvieron a bien agregarme a favoritos y demás.**

Los que no tienen cuenta y si tienen preguntas:

**sam c**: muchísimas gracias.

**vivithalocaporedward**: tengo que decir que ya varias personas me lo han preguntado, pero ¿en realidad quieres saberlo? (si es así deja tu correo para que te lo informe personalmente) tal vez pierdas el interés y la emoción de los siguientes capítulos.

**Abril**: estas en todo lo cierto.

**vanu**: muchas gracias por dejar mensajito y que hermoso que te guste.

**pollito**: gracias doblemente y si aclararé ese punto, solo que sucederá más adelante, segundo, las alas de mariposa fueron un beso muy rápido y fugaz.

**daia**: que bueno que te guste y si lo de los regalos en verdad fue especial y en lo demás, acertaste.

Bueno chicas se aplicaron bastante con los review, en compensación capi rapidito, ya saben espero saber lo que piensan de esto, y creo que podemos llegar a los 20 mensajitos o más, sale…


	7. Flores, flores ¿flores?

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de otra manera me encontraría escribiendo la continuación de sol de medianoche.**_

_* * *_

_**El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte.**_

_*** * ***_

_**Fue por amor**__**.**_

Alice ahora estaba feliz, en el transcurso de la tarde pude ver su visible cambio de actitud, por respeto a ella y a los Black opte por no preguntar nada, pero en verdad necesitaba que me aclarara desde cuando permitía esa situación de agresión hacia ella, dado a que si tuvieron la oportunidad de atacarla en un lugar público como el centro comercial, que le esperaría a mi hermanita en un lugar como la escuela, me atemorizaba saber que seguiría después de mi amenaza, si ellas aun continuarian molestándola o los ataques cesarían por completo, trate de disimular mi malestar, desgraciadamente era un libro abierto para Jacob y se acerco en varias ocasiones para abrazarme y reconfortarme aunque sea un poco, yo le agradecí su preocupación.

Eso sí, Billy se vio de lo más amable con ella y hasta me pidió permiso para regalarle algunas cosas a Alice, antes que yo hablara, ella acepto feliz de la vida y pasamos la mejor tarde compras que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar, cuando terminamos, Billy nos llevo a una cafetería pidió unas botanas, refrescos y hasta nos animamos con una ronda de helados para todos, al final del día todos estábamos exhaustos pero felices, el regreso a casa fue de lo más tranquilo y rápido, llegamos y Alice se despidió de todos, fue la primera en bajar, yo le agradecí a Billy y a Jack, por el maravilloso día que compartimos, Billy sugirió que lo teníamos que repetir, yo acepté enseguida.

Miré mi reloj , ya casi eran las nueve de la noche, Alice se retiró corriendo en su afán de probarse nuevamente las cosas que Billy había tenido a bien regalarle esa tarde, se despidió con un hasta luego y entró a la casa, yo me tomé un poco más de tiempo, le di a Billy un abrazo de lado y le agradecí en nombre de Alice y mío, a continuación abrace y besé a Jacob, quedamos que al rato platicaríamos de todo lo que me pasó en mi primera noche por el Messenger, ya que por lo sucedido con Alice no habíamos tenido tiempo de platicar.

El se subió a la camioneta y los vi tomar la calle mientras me despedía diciéndoles adiós con la mano, enseguida Alice llegó hasta mí nuevamente y comenzó a arrastrarme a la casa, sin duda Alice tenía la fuerza de un volcán que arrastra todo a su paso.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice?—pregunté intrigada.

— ¡Tienes que ver esto! ¡Es maravilloso!

No entendí a que se refería, sin embargo me deje conducir al interior de la casa, apenas entré pude notar el olor a flores que llenaba todo el ambiente, la casa parecía una autentica florería.

Rosas, girasoles, camelias, tulipanes, claveles, dalias, margaritas, nubes, alcatraces, orquídeas, magnolias, iris, petunias, casablancas, violetas, jazmines, sí, reconocí todas las flores y conté rápidamente, dieciséis arreglos florales que cubrían casi completamente la entrada y la sala de la casa, me quedé estática al contemplarlos no solo por la belleza, sino también por su tamaño, eran inmensos.

Camine hasta la sala con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, mis padres y mis hermanos se encontraban ahí reunidos, esperando, a un costado mi nana, también esperaba expectante.

—Bueno jovencita me gustaría que me explicaras ¿qué es esto?

Yo sonreí y me acerque a mi padre y lo abracé— ¡Buenas noches papá!—la siguiente fue mi madre— ¡Buenas noches mamá! De hecho ¡buenas noches a todos!—dije para que me escucharan—ahora sí, después de saludarte, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesito explicar?

Pude ver a Emmett y Jasper riéndose por lo bajo, Rosalie y Alice, iban de arreglo en arreglo, admirando cada uno de ellos, mi madre por su parte solo miraba a mi padre expectante, sin embargo Edward, era el único que se mantenía ajeno a todo, se encontraba sentado en la orilla de un mueble, su mirada era dura y fría, la pasé por alto y me concentré solo en la voz de mi papá.

El malinterpreto mi silencio—No te hagas a la que no sabes de que hablo, ya les pregunte a tus hermanas y ninguna de ellas es dueña de todo esto.

Yo las miré a ellas, ambas negaron con la cabeza, después mi mirada se dirigió a mi madre, ella me negó asombrada.

— ¿Y ya le preguntaste a mamá? A lo mejor estas flores son para ella.

Mi padre, se rió casi sarcástico—No, no son para ella, yo no le he mandado nada.

Yo levante mis hombros—Ok, ok, y no has pensado en un admirador anónimo.

El semblante de mi padre cambio radicalmente, de molesto a sorprendido, no podía rebatirme nada, enseguida miró a mi madre, había en el aire una pregunta silenciosa que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer.

Ambos se miraron por momentos, había algo raro en la actitud de los dos que no alcanzaba a entender, por lo que mejor me retracte —Esta bien, solo era un broma.

_Nota mental: averiguar ¿qué es lo que le pasa?_

Ahora la que evita reír era yo, lo logré a duras penas—Bueno papá, no quiero sonar grosera ni nada de eso, pero según yo, cuando alguien tiene la atención de mandarte flores casi siempre tiene el buen detalle de mandarte una tarjeta con ellas, nana ¿Cuál fue el primer arreglo que llegó?

Ella me miró apenada —La verdad niña, no estoy muy segura, empezaron a llegar desde las seis de la mañana y pues después del sexto arreglo perdí la cuenta, en realidad no sé—al terminar de hablar se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes nana, eso se arregla fácilmente, Alice puedes tratar de buscar en los arreglos de la derecha, Rose, me ayudas con los de la izquierda y yo reviso estos de acá—ambas me dijeron que sí, yo me agache para buscar en el arreglo que tenía más cercano un pequeño hilo rojo sujetaba un sobre del mismo color, lo tomé y lo jalé— ¡ya tengo uno!— anuncie, al tiempo que lo levantaba para que ellas lo vieran.

Ellas contestaron al unisonó, al igual que mis hermanos Emmett y Jasper, ellos también ya se habían unido a la búsqueda, que ahora les parecía divertida.

—Miren yo ya tengo uno—anuncio Emmett.

—No me ganas cabeza de chorlito, yo ya tengo tres—contesto Jasper.

—Son unas verdaderas tortugas—se vanaglorio Alice—Ya tengo cinco.

En menos de cinco minutos ya habíamos concluido, Alice me entrego cinco sobres, Jasper cuatro, Emmett dos, Rose 3, y con el que yo tenía eran quince y faltaba uno, no lo tomé en cuenta, de seguro se había caído.

—Ya los tengo todos—Hable en voz alta— ¿les parece que nos sentemos?—dije apuntando a uno de los muebles— Desde ahí, puedo leer y averiguaremos ¿Quién es el causante de esto?

Todos contestaron que sí, yo me fui a sentar en el mueble más grande, mi papá y mi mamá se sentaron en el de enfrente, Emmett se ubico del lado derecho, Rose del lado izquierdo, Alice estaba molesta porque Emmett ocupo su lugar, así que se sentó a su lado y medio cuerpo lo tendió encima de él, Jasper se ubico en mi espalda, Edward fue el último en moverse y se quedo parado junto a Jasper.

—Entonces—dije con mi voz más teatral— ¡comencemos!—tome uno de los sobres al azar y lo abrí, no pude resistirlo, una sonrisa afloro enseguida en mi boca.

"_Claveles: como te podrás dar cuenta elegí cuatro colores, cada color representa las veces que me has dicho que no"_

—Pues no en definitiva, este no nos dice mucho, pasemos al siguiente.

Tomé otro sobre y saque la tarjetita, Emmett fue rápido, me lo jaló de mi mano y comenzó a leer.

"_Cada rosa habla de todo el amor que siento por ti"_

—Wow, este chico está enamorado—grito Alice, yo me limite a mirar las flores un inmenso ramo como de 200 rosas.

—Pues tampoco nos dice nada, así que tomemos otro—tome otro sobre y procedí a hacer lo mismo, antes de que me lo arrebataran se lo cedí a Rose, ella lo tomó y me sonrió agradecida.

"_Siempre has sido un sol, solo por eso te miraría eternamente"_

Mis cuatro hermanos gritaron y hablaron al mismo tiempo, mis padres ahora se reían por todos los comentarios.

Jasper metió su mano y me quito un sobre y anuncio—Ahora me toca a mí.

"_Las nubes me recuerdan las tantas lágrimas que te he visto derramar"_

La sala quedo en silencio y a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, el timbre del teléfono sonó y me hizo saltar de mi asiento.

María estaba cerca y contesto inmediatamente—Niña, la llamada es para usted.

Me levanté, era demasiado obvio que la única a la que llamaban "niña" era a mí.

Tomé el teléfono, me intrigaba saber quién era, al primer sonido de su voz lo reconocí.

— ¿Te gustaron las flores?

—Me encantaron…pero—dije a modo de explicación— por aquí no están muy felices.

— ¿Le molesto a alguien?—titubeo al preguntarme.

—Sí a mi papá, causaste revuelo porque no firmaste las notas.

—Claro que sí—me afirmó—la primera llevaba mi nombre…es de suponer que las siguientes serían mías ¿no?

—Sí…así debería de ser, perdóname, pero no he llegado a leer todas.

—Te llamé en la tarde, para explicarte…pero no te encontrabas.

—Salí de compras—era parcialmente verdad, así que no se catalogaba como mentira.

La línea quedó en silencio durante breves segundos, Alec estaba pensando algo y no quise interrumpir—Princesa, necesito que me pases a tu papá—yo trague profundo, para que rayos quería Alec hablar con mi papá.

— ¿Alec?—quise preguntar para qué, pero él no me dejó.

—Por favor nena, creo que tengo que aclarar esta situación.

Dejé el teléfono en el pequeño mueble y camine a duras penas con mi papá, que ahora se reía divertido.

—Papá—anuncie—Alec Volturi, desea hablar contigo.

El rostro de mi padre cambio al instante— ¿El hijo del doctor? ¿Verdad? ¿Es él Bella?

Lo interrumpí, para que se apurara—Si papá, es él—inmediatamente, me senté justo en el lugar que él había abandonado.

—Me imagino que es el chico de las flores—susurró mi mamá en mi oído.

Yo asentí levemente mientras me acurrucaba en sus piernas, levante la vista Edward se encontraba mirándome fijamente, yo sonreí pero el miro a otro lado, en verdad no lograba entenderlo, aunque trataba de hacerlo.

Mis hermanos leyeron en voz alta las demás notas, en cada una de ellas estaba un pequeño recuerdo de todas las veces que había convivido con Alec, claro que ellos no lo entendían, sin embargo consentí sus risas y sus comentarios.

Todo acabó cuando mi padre regresó y los reprendió, ordenándoles que me las devolvieran todas, ellos se callaron y obedecieron en el acto, uno a uno pasaron para entregármelas todas.

Mi padre se quedo parado justo en medio de la sala, no me moví de mi lugar, el de seguro le comunicaría a la familia de que se trataba.

—Su hermana me comunico con el causante del envió de las flores, me pidió disculpas por el atrevimiento que tuvo al enviarlas, claro que yo lo disculpe inmediatamente y también me pidió permiso para cortejarla en forma…

En ese momento respingue— ¿Cómo? ¿No entiendo? ¿De qué estás hablando, papá?

—Si me pidió permiso para poder llamarte y visitarte en el tiempo que estas aquí.

Yo lo miré asombrada—Si papá, pero eso no es…—no me dejo continuar, porque él hablo enseguida.

—Bella, estoy utilizando las mismas palabras que el mencionó, lo único que quería comunicarles a tus hermanos, es que le he concedido el permiso de hablarte y visitarte cuando él quiera y como ya está todo aclarado, es hora de que vayan a sus habitaciones, me imagino que para todos este fue un largo día y están cansados.

Uno a uno mis hermanos se acercaron a mis papás y se despidieron, aprovecharon que me encontraba ahí para darme las buenas noches igual a mí, enseguida desaparecieron, solo quedamos mis padres y yo.

Mi padre me abrazó cariñoso—De verdad hija te felicito por las buenas amistades que manejas, si al menos Rosalie cuidara un poco las suyas, creo que sería feliz completamente.

Yo apenas y logre asentir, mi padre me besó cariñoso y se despidió de mí, él comenzó a alejarse, mi madre y yo éramos las únicas en la sala.

Ella se sentó nuevamente y palmeo el mueble para que me sentara al lado suyo, obedecí de inmediato.

Me recosté sobre sus piernas, mi madre comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos suavemente, permanecimos así durante unos momentos, no hable, quería prolongar esta situación el mayor tiempo posible.

Ella rompió el silencio—Ya cenamos, te estuvimos esperando, pero a tu padre le gusta cenar puntualmente.

—No te preocupes mamá, Alice y yo comimos algo mientras estábamos fuera.

—Tu padre estaba muy molesto, no solo por las flores…sino porque te di permiso para irte con Jacob, creo que pensó que las flores eran de él.

Mi corazón se encogió levemente—Mami ¿porque mi papá no quiere a Jacob?

—No es eso hija, solo que…tu padre es de un carácter muy difícil—ni siquiera mi mamá podía explicarme esa aversión.

—Además ¿Cómo sabes que no le cae bien? Para mí son celos pasajeros nada más, él no está acostumbrado a Jacob.

Yo reí suavemente—Es demasiado obvio mamá, cuando entré podría jurar que en su mente solo estaba el nombre de Jacob…lo tenía dibujado en la cara, iba a hablarme de eso, solo se calmó cuando mencioné que no sabía de quien eran las flores.

Ella suspiro profundo—No te preocupes la llamada de tu amigo lo tranquilizó.

Yo me levanté—Creo que ya es hora de irme—la abrecé fuerte y le di un beso— ¡gracias mamá!

Mi madre me sonrió dulcemente y se levantó para irse a su cuarto no sin antes decirme—No tienes nada que agradecerme.

Yo corrí hacía las escaleras antes de subir el primer peldaño me vire para verla— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Si Bella?

—Papá ¿siempre trata así a mis hermanos?

Fueron unos leves segundos de silencio incómodo, no me respondió, solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Yo me mordí los labios, en esa casa estaban pasando cosas demasiado extrañas, sin embargo alcancé a sonreír y le di las buenas noches a mi madre, enseguida subí corriendo a mi habitación.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Si las vacaciones invernales me traen paz y tranquilidad, pero también fiestas y con ellas vida social, por lo que me fue imposible actualizar, pero como sé que eso no importa solo me queda darle las gracias a volkalice-hale,marihel, viivithalocaporedward, yolabertay, paky, chemical11 y las chicas que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas.**

**Team Suiza: gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.**

**Abril: si ella vive rodeada de chicos locos y quien mejor que Bella para ayudarla.**

**Pollito: muchas gracias por tus comentarios y si Bella llegó para quedarse.**


	8. Confundiendo sentimientos

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de otra manera me encontraría escribiendo la continuación de sol de medianoche.**_

_* * *_

_**El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte.**_

_*** * ***_

_**Fue por amor**__**.**_

Llegue a mi habitación ¡rayos! nuevamente las luces estaban apagadas, resolví dejar abierta la puerta para que las luces del corredor me guiaran y corrí hacia el buró para encender una de las lámparas, ya con ella iluminando el camino regresé de nuevo hacia la puerta y la cerré, mientras tocaba la pared tratando de encontrar el apagador, cuando lo encontré se hizo la luz completamente y casi brinco de alegría, camine hacia el escritorio y prendí mi computadora mientras evaluaba mi cuarto.

Era grande, no tanto como el de Rose, pero era mucho mayor al de Jasper, tres ventanas me permitían apreciar la piscina y estaba pintado de un color crema que contrastaba con el blanco de algunos adornos, por lo que vi ayer al visitar a mis hermanos, todos los cuartos tenían el mismo color, solo que cada uno de mis hermanos se había encargado de decorar su espacio a su gusto, por ejemplo Alice había sacrificado el tamaño de su habitación por un vestidor más amplio, en mi caso la cama gobernaba la habitación y lo que más resaltaba de ella eran los postes y el tul que colgaba de ellos, mi madre se las había arreglado para que asemejara la habitación de una princesa y en verdad a mi me encantaba el resultado.

Dejé de observar mi cuarto y me senté para colocarme frente al computador, enseguida abrí mi correo y como siempre Jacob estaba conectado, hablamos de todo lo que me había sucedido el día anterior, no omití nada porque entre él y yo no había secretos, él me dio su opinión en cuanto al "problema" de Alice y quedamos de acuerdo en que ambos tomaríamos cartas en el asunto, de ninguna manera dejaríamos a Alice sola y a la deriva con su problema.

Después de platicar por hora y media nos despedimos y me dedique a enviarles correos a todos mis amigos, Jane estaba en el número uno de mi lista, obviamente seguido por Alec, cuando terminé ya eran pasadas las once, apague el computador y fui en busca de mi ropa para bañarme.

Gruñí interiormente ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado que no tenía agua caliente? Ni modo, me tocaba ir nuevamente al cuarto de Edward, para pedirle prestado su baño y otra de sus camisetas.

Tomé mi toalla y envolví cuidadosamente mi ropa interior, me salí de mi cuarto en dirección a su habitación, llegué a la puerta y toqué levemente, nadie contestó, giré la perilla que se movió inmediatamente porque no tenía seguro, al menos esperaba que no se molestara por introducirme en su cuarto a hurtadillas, ya dentro escuché la música que le impedía oírme…Mozart ocupaba en ese momento sus pensamientos, me acerque a la cama y me senté, el agua de la regadera se escuchaba como sonido de fondo, de seguro Edward se estaba dando una ducha, me tendí en la cama y miré el techo de su habitación, el día anterior por el cansancio y las prisas ni siquiera lo había notado, pero las pinturas sin duda era una obra maestra, ángeles que tocaban diversos instrumentos se encontraban plasmados bellamente, mi madre era un genio, le había decorado a Edward una hermosa habitación, observe cada uno de ellos, pues todos eran diferentes, ningún ángel era igual a otro y como Edward tardaba me pare a fisgonear un poco, su computadora que se hallaba encendida, su correo estaba abierto y varios mensajes aguardaban en su bandeja de entrada, me tentó la curiosidad pero lo dejé como estaba y fui directamente hasta su colección de discos que colgaba en la pared, todos se encontraban pulcramente apilados en orden alfabético, los repase uno a uno, asombrándome de lo parecidos que eran nuestros gustos, yo tenía muchos de esos, después de revisarlos y apuntar mentalmente los que quería que me prestara, caminé directamente a donde colgaba la pantalla plana y su colección de películas, me reí por lo bajo, también había visto casi todo lo que él guardaba, me senté en el suelo para tomar una película me llamo la atención "La naranja mecánica" "Casablanca" "El expreso de medianoche" sin lugar a dudas eran películas de culto, ya que eso hacía que Edward la tuviera entre sus favoritas.

Todo estaba tan limpio, que casi parecía que nadie habitaba en esa habitación, eso era muy raro en un hombre, en el instituto la mayoría de los chicos eran bastante desordenados y ni hablar de Jacob él parecía que disfrutaba dejando tirado todo a su paso.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la ventana, cuando un retazo rojo que se hallaba en el suelo, llamó poderosamente mi atención, me agaché y lo recogí, mi corazón repiqueteo de anticipación, era el sobre que me hacía falta, lo desdoble tratando de quitarle lo arrugado y saqué la tarjetita para leerla:

"_Cada tulipán me recuerda los minutos que estas lejos de mi" _

_Con todo mi amor Alec Volturi._

Esa era la razón por la que esa tarjeta no había llegado a mis manos, Edward la había tomado y se le había hecho fácil deshacerse de ella ¿qué rayos le pasaba a mi hermano?

La puerta del baño me sobresalto, gracias a que me encontraba de espaldas pude guardar todo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y esperé a que él me llamará, pero no lo hizo, por lo que me giré lentamente, Edward llevaba solo su pantalón de piyama y gotas de agua se resbalaban por su pecho y su espalda, él no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia gracias a que se hallaba inclinado tratando de secar su cabello, cuando se incorporó se quedo viéndome.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a que me prestaras el baño—me moví rápidamente para tomar mi toalla, no se le fuera a ocurrir moverla y que mis interiores cayeran en su cama.

El se quedó inmóvil por un momento, yo continúe hablando— ¿Me prestas una camiseta? aun continuo sin ropa de dormir—Edward no hablo, caminó en dirección a su armario y sacó una camiseta roja, se la puso encima para medir el largo, enseguida la deshecho, continuo con una naranja a la que le hizo el mismo procedimiento, sucedió lo mismo, hasta que llego a una azul, esa fue de su agrado y me la dio enseguida.

—Tus productos siguen en mi baño—me dijo al tiempo que me indicaba la puerta del baño, yo le sonreí y me encamine ahí.

Traté de no tardarme mucho, pero fue en vano, me encantaba sentir el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo, en verdad era revitalizante, además de placentero, creo que si pudiera me pasaría mi vida bajo una regadera, pero no se podía, además de que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de Edward, ¡rayos! Mañana tenía que recordare a mi nana que arreglaran la tubería del baño, ya que Edward se podría fastidiar de mí, por mi constante presencia en su habitación.

Salí de la bañera y me sequé, tomé una de las toallas de Edward y me la anude en el cabello, dejé mi ropa a un lado, me la llevaría al día siguiente, salí del baño y la habitación se encontraba a oscuras nuevamente, gracias a la luz del cuarto de baño podía ver a Edward acostado en la cama, obviamente sus ojos estaban cerrados…pero esta vez no caería, él de seguro estaba fingiendo.

Cerré la puerta y nos quedamos en penumbras, caminé hacía la cama y me deshice de la toalla de mi cabeza, dejándola a un lado mientras avanzaba, gracias a la alfombra mis pisadas no se oían, pero sabía de antemano que él sentía mi presencia perfectamente, llegue hasta su lado, preparándome, porque esta vez todo sería muy diferente.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción recorrió mi rostro, si algo odiaba Edward eran las sorpresas y que le hicieran cosquillas, de niños, casi siempre terminábamos mordiéndonos o llorando, pero era muy divertido, dada nuestra edad no creo que me mordiera, así que solo quedaba lo divertido…me preparé trazando mi plan, primero me sentaría sobre él para tratar de inmovilizarle las piernas, gracias a que no llevaba camiseta, trataría de abrazarlo para que no pudiera moverse y ya de ahí, solo lo atacaría con cosquillas.

Me levanté un poco la camiseta y salté encima de él, por la sorpresa no reacciono enseguida, hasta que comenzó a tratar de liberarse, yo lo sujetaba fuerte y mi cuerpo lo mantenía fijo contra la cama, mientras mi mano le hacía cosquillas, Edward comenzó a carcajearse, y sentí su cuerpo relajarse bajo mi peso, yo solté un poco la presión, grave error, él lo aprovecho para liberar un brazo y atacarme, gracias a que tenía puesta su camiseta no logro mucho, pero aun así me movía de un lado a otro para desequilibrarme, mientras me atacaba, yo apreté mis piernas un poco más y me trate de incorporar, él me lo impidió con su mano libre me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo, me apretó fuerte mucho más de lo "normal", por segundos no pude respirar, lo solté para tratar de que el oxigeno llegará a mis pulmones, él me giró en un rápido movimiento y cambiamos de postura, ahora él quedo encima de mí, me libero del agarre para que pudiera respirar y ante mi asombro no me hizo cosquillas, se quedo ahí quieto esperando que yo me recuperara.

Ahora, era yo la que se encontraba en una difícil situación, Edward estaba sobre mi y su cuerpo me impedía cualquier movimiento hacia algún lado, no podía verlo pero el también luchaba por recuperar su respiración y aunque sabía que no estaba utilizando toda su fuerza, me era imposible moverme hacia algún lado.

El se inclino hacia mí y se pego a mi cuerpo, su boca se acerco peligrosamente a mi oído y me susurro:

—Estas lista para pagar las consecuencias de tus actos.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, su voz era una clara amenaza, él solo me estaba advirtiendo que aguantara lo que iba a venir enseguida, de niños Edward siempre se encargo de devolverle a mis hermanos todas y cada una de las travesuras que le hacían a él o a mí, nunca mostró miedo o temor ante alguna apuesta de parte de Emmett o Jasper, mucho menos a un reto de Rosalie o Alice, encima de todo si entre todos cometíamos un error, o rompíamos algo sin querer, él siempre era quien se echaba la culpa para salvarnos a todos de un regaño seguro por parte de mis padres, no sé qué pasaba, pero siempre sentimos que Edward era el privilegiado entre todos, siempre hubo una marcada preferencia hacia él, aun después de 10 años, no lograba explicarme el porqué.

Yo apreté los labios y trate de concentrar toda mi fuerza en el estomago, si lograba volcarlo, trataría de correr y me libraría de lo que me tenía preparado, Edward era muy bueno y tardaba mucho en enfurecerse…pero cuando llegaba a eso, era bastante vengativo y no se conformaba con quedarse con los brazos cruzados, yo había traspasado el límite y él me haría pagar, quien sabe que maquinaciones corrían por su mente.

Cerré los ojos y esperé el castigo…no pasó nada, por lo que volví a abrir mis ojos y esa era la señal que parecía estar esperando, enseguida metió sus manos debajo de mi camiseta y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, me empecé a retorcer de la risa, las carcajadas se mezclaban con la música de fondo.

— ¡Ya Edward! nos van a venir a callar—alcancé a gritarle.

El volvió a pegar su boca a mi oído— ¡No te preocupes! mi cuarto es a prueba de ruidos, gracias a mamá.

¡Rayos! Estaba atrapada, sentí como me mordió por encima de la ropa, mi hombro se dolió al sentir sus dientes.

— ¡Rayos Edward!—grité—Eso dolió bastante.

Escuche su potente risa salir de su garganta—Este juego siempre lo terminábamos así ¿no lo recuerdas?

Yo murmure un si por lo bajo, pero si quería jugar rudo, claro que podía lograrlo, en un rápido movimiento me acerque a él y atrape él lóbulo de su oreja, no quería dañarlo, pero si darle una sopa de su propio chocolate, lo succione ligeramente, la risa murió en su garganta y la fuerza que me aplicaba para sostenerme menguo, yo aproveche esa distracción y me moví, el perdió el equilibrio y cayó como fardo primero sobre la cama y por la fuerza llegó hasta el suelo, lo perdí de vista por un momento, me arrastre sobre la cama y enseguida alcancé la luz sobre el buró y la encendí, me asuste al no ver ningún movimiento de su parte, solo escuchaba como sus pulmones trataban de hacerle llegar oxigeno

Eso me atemorizó aun más y me le fui encima, mi mente giraba en torno al daño que le había hecho, ¿se golpeo? ¿lo lastime? empecé a recorrer primero su cabeza con mis manos, tratando de hallar una herida visible, después baje por sus hombros seguí por sus costillas hasta llegar a sus pies, él o hizo ningún movimiento, ni me indicó que parara.

— ¡Edward, por dios! ¿Estás bien? Edward dime algo—

Por fin alzó su brazo y me indicó que me moviera, yo cambie de posición inmediatamente.

Un murmullo escapo de su garganta—Creo que si dejaras de aplastarme, el aire me llegaría mejor.

Creo que abrí los ojos como platos, en mi desesperación no me había dado cuenta que mi cuerpo le impedía algún movimiento, así mismo lo imposibilitaba para respirar correctamente.

Permanecí a la espera de que él se restableciera, sonreí apenas el abrió los ojos, se levanto poco a poco y me ayudo a hacer lo mismo, se tiró a un lado de la cama y la palmeo para que ocupara el espacio vacío a un lado de él.

Yo me subí a la cama, él extendió su brazo y yo me acomode en el espacio que ya estaba preparado para mí, preferí no hablar hasta que él lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, Edward no dijo nada de hecho permanecimos varios minutos en completo silencio, hasta que escuche que se reía por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué te causa tanta risa?—pregunte molesta.

El no respondió enseguida, de hecho esperó hasta calmarse, para darme una respuesta.

—Nunca pensé que responderías así, esperaba que te pusieras a llorar como siempre lo hacías.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras evaluaba lo que me acababa de decir y encontraba la respuesta adecuada—Ya crecí Edward, ya no soy la misma niña tímida y asustadiza que se fue de aquí, tuve que madurar y aprender a defenderme utilizando mis propias armas.

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos, ambos nos concentramos en observar las sombras que se formaban en el techo.

—Nos hiciste mucha falta Bella—

—No tanto como ustedes a mi Edward—aún al paso de los años ese era un tema muy difícil de tocar para mí, todavía me parecía sentir como las lágrimas calientes surcaban mi rostro mientras corría para tratar de alcanzar a mis padres y rogarles una vez más que no me dejaran en esa maldita escuela, como lloré noche tras noche, llamando a Edward y a mis hermanos, como sufría al ver pasar los días y por no poder estar con mi familia.

Me moví para poder abrazarlo, él se acomodó y me cerró en sus fuertes brazos mientras me besaba la frente, yo oculte mi cara en su pecho y respire profundo para tratar de contener mis lágrimas, tenía que pensar en otra cosa, si no Edward acabaría consolando a su hermana llorona y la verdad no quería que me viera como alguien débil y sin carácter.

Me incorporé de golpe y salí de su abrazo, él me miró expectante sin entender que me pasaba.

—Espérame un momento, alguien de seguro estará muy contento de verte.

Ni siquiera le di chance de recomponerse me bajé de la cama y corrí hacia mi cuarto, Edward de seguro se desmayaría por la sorpresa.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Gracias como siempre a sheiilamariicela, marihel, chemical11, nielasol (doblemente) maiy, valeriuscullen, paki, Abril, yolabertay y a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas, muchas disculpas porque sé que han estado esperando mucho por este capi, pero mis tiempos se me han complicado bastante…sin embargo no dejare este fic, lo terminare aunque me cueste algo de trabajo, nada más pido un poco de paciencia y muchos comentarios…por cierto el titulo me lo dio un buen amigo, gracias ministro.**


	9. La cruel realidad

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de otra manera me encontraría escribiendo la continuación de Sol de Medianoche.**_

_**El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte.**_

_**Fue por amor.**_

Llegue a mi habitación, Carmen había mencionado que no había sacado todas mis cosas ya que no sabía donde colocarlas, abrí el closet y saqué mi maleta más pequeña, en ella se encontraban algunos de mis tesoros personales.

Sonreí para mi misma, tantos recuerdos de años reunidos en una maleta…revolví varios de ellos hasta que lo encontré, un poco aplastado por el viaje, pero intacto al fin y al cabo, le di un beso y lo abracé su olor a fresas me lleno por completo, me levanté y caminé de regreso al cuarto de Edward abrí y cerré la puerta detrás de mi lo más silenciosamente posible, el seguía en la misma posición, acostado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, yo tenía mi pequeña sorpresa a mis espalda…mi voz teatral se dejo oír en la habitación.

—Mira Edward, un amiguito vino desde muy lejos y te quiere saludar—

Al decir esto ya me había subido a la cama y le puse enfrente de su rostro a Dogy, el se incorporo y abrió los ojos lentamente; el rostro de mi hermano fue un mapa de sentimientos, la alegría y la sorpresa fueron las últimas emociones que se instalaron en su rostro, él tomo a Dogy de mis manos, lo pego a su rostro e inhalo profundamente, entrecerró sus ojos y se recostó contra las almohadas.

Yo hice lo mismo, era casi como si nos remontáramos ambos al mismo momento que era bastante horrible para ambos, fue el día cuando me matricularon al internado, cuando me alejaron sin mi consentimiento de la familia que adoraba.

Aún recuerdo el amargo momento de despedirme de toda mi familia…los vi caminar alejándose de mí, mientras lloraba silenciosamente y en vano traté de arrebatarme de la Sra. Wilson, ella si acaso me sostuvo con más firmeza mientras me repetía una y otra vez que solo sería por unos meses, mi llorar silencioso se convirtió en gritos y suplicas mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por mi rostro, imploraba que no me dejaran sola en ese lugar, apenas mi familia desapareció fui casi arrastrada hacia mi habitación y depositada en mi cama, mientras mi pequeño corazón de niña se hacia pedazos, trataba de explicarme que había hecho mal, porque mi familia me dejaba sola y abandonada en ese lugar, si siempre me había comportado excelente, nunca había mentido, nunca había hecho nada malo, entonces ¿Cuál era la razón por la que me abandonaban?

Continúe llorando durante toda la noche, mientras trataba en vano de calmarme, los gritos habían cesado hacia mucho rato, solo quedaban los sollozos y los suspiros entrecortados…no sé cual fue el momento preciso, pero al tratar de aferrarme a algo di con él…Dogy había sido cuidadosamente ocultado entre las sábanas, era el juguete favorito de Edward, lo abrace fuertemente…y al fin un poco de sosiego llego a mi cuerpo y pude dormirme.

Los brazos de Edward me regresaron a la realidad, el se había movido para atraerme nuevamente hacia él.

—Pensé que ya no lo tenias—murmuró muy quedito.

—Nunca me aparte de él Edward, fue mi compañero durante todo este tiempo que no he estado junto a ustedes, cuando me sentía sola o tenía miedo me aferraba a él y era como tenerte junto a mí, muchas veces fue lo único que me daba aliento para continuar ahí.

El me abrazó un poco más y me beso la frente—Esa era la idea al dejártelo ratona, que no te sintieras tan sola.

— ¿Y tú como la pasaste sin él? Era tu favorito Edward, siempre que te recordaba estabas junto a él.

Escuche su risa gutural—Mira ratona ya estaba demasiado triste por tu partida y sentí que al menos si lo dejaba junto a ti, pues siempre me recordarías.

—Fue una buena medida—mencioné—Nunca, ni por un segundo los olvide Edward, siempre te tenía presente y sobre todo cuando estaba junto a él.

Volví a escuchar su risa cantarina—Tenemos mucho que contarnos ratona…mucho, pero por lo pronto duérmete que ya es demasiado tarde.

Yo me removí un poco para acomodarme, él me soltó y se levanto de la cama tiro de la colcha y me ordenó que me metiera debajo de ella, yo arrugue la nariz y pregunte porque.

—Mira Bella, hoy no pienso morirme de calor como ayer así que voy a bajar la temperatura del aire y no quiero que te congeles.

Me acurruque lo más que pude y por sorprendente que fuera me quede dormida casi al instante.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sentí que me revolvieron el cabello, yo jale la colcha para tapar mi rostro.

—Ni se te ocurra, ya es hora de levantarte…si es que vas a acompañarme.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, el hermoso rostro de mi madre se encontraba a unos centímetros del mío, yo apenas y pude sonreírle y murmurarle bajito.

— ¿Cómo sabias que me encontraba aquí?

Mi madre entorno sus ojos e hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios.

—Bella…desde que ustedes pudieron caminar, siempre…y aún no me explico porque, siempre e invariablemente los encontraban juntos y no se separaban para nada.

Yo reí por mis adentros lo que decía mi madre era verdad apenas y pude caminar seguí a Edward a todos lados y aunque sonara raro a él nunca le causo molestias mi actitud, otros chicos no hubieran hecho lo mismo y hubieran disfrutado más la compañía de sus hermanos varones, pero creo que Edward gozaba enormemente también todos los momentos que pasábamos juntos.

Lo miré a ver en ese momento, su rostro denotaba una paz absoluta y estaba profundamente dormido, sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, lo moví para liberarme tratando de hacerlo lentamente para no despertarlo, puse una almohada en mi lugar para que no sintiera que ya no me encontraba ahí.

Mi madre me esperaba afuera del cuarto, estuve tan ensimismada que ni note cundo salió me calce las pantuflas y le di alcance, cerré la puerta tras de mi y espere a que me hablara.

—Corre a ponerte algo rápido, el hotel esta ubicado a tres horas de aquí…nos queda un buen camino que recorrer.

Yo solo asentí y me fui directamente a mi cuarto, entré y camine directamente hacia mis cajones saque una camiseta de tirantes, me fui al closet y repase rápidamente con la mirada toda mi ropa buscando unos pantalones de mezclilla que me encantaban, los encontré y los tomé inmediatamente, junto a él se encontraba una blusa amarilla que era de mis favoritas la descolgué y puse todo sobre mi cama, afortunadamente en mi neceser tenia otros productos de belleza, los tome al igual que mi cepillo y otra pasta de repuesto, corrí al baño me lave la cara y los dientes e inmediatamente me cambié de ropa, mamá no tardaría en venir a buscarme.

Metí en mi bolso todo lo que tal vez pudiera necesitar y cuando oí que tocaron a la puerta ya estaba completamente lista.

Mi madre hizo un gesto de aprobación al verme y me indico que la siguiera, cerré mi habitación y la alcance por las escaleras, salimos por una puerta que no conocía, mi nana estaba esperándonos junto a la camioneta de mamá, la salude con un rápido beso y ella nos indicó que todo estaba listo, me despedí con un adiós silencioso y subí a la camioneta, mamá ya había arrancado y nos enfilamos hacia la carretera.

Era aún de madrugada y estaba oscuro pero las siguientes tres horas se nos fueron sin sentirlas mi madre hablaba sin parar de este proyecto y yo cooperaba preguntándole sobre todos los detalles, su voz y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y yo estaba encantada con eso.

Mi nana nos había empacado sándwiches, jugo y fruta, mamá me pregunto si quería que paramos a desayunar, yo le respondí que no, tendríamos tiempo una vez que llegáramos.

Avanzamos rápidamente y casi sin darme cuenta mamá tomo un desvío y después de un tramo bastante complicado nos encontrábamos justo en frente del hotel, era algo pequeño yo diría que mas del tipo boutique pero aun así me pareció sensacional, el toque de mi madre se notaba desde la entrada, creo que cada piedra del camino mostraba que ella había estado ahí.

Yo no me cansaba de mirar mientras avanzábamos era algo pequeño pero diseñado con todas las comodidades existentes y por si fuera poco todo el lujo necesario, era como estar en casa pero atendido magníficamente, ahí frente a esa construcción se respiraba todo el esfuerzo que mi madre había puesto en ese proyecto.

Aun debido a la temprana hora, los trabajadores iban y veían consultándole y haciendo preguntas sobre mí, me presentaron a un sinfín de personas y creo que no puedo recordarlas a todas, pasaron varias horas, yo me limité a seguirla de un lado a otro hasta que el gruñido de mi estomago interrumpió la conversación con el jefe de la cuadrilla, sus risas fueron bastante fuertes, cuando terminaron él le indico que por favor me llevara a comer algo sino tendríamos otro desmayo y alguien a quien auxiliar.

Ella me tomó de la mano y me llevo a un pequeño cuarto con una vista increíble me imagino que próximamente sería uno de los comedores que funcionaría, ella llamo a uno de los muchachos que pasaban por ahí y le pidió que le trajera la cesta de comida de la camioneta, él me lanzó una mirada rápida pero obedeció al instante, mi madre me indico que afuera había unas mesas preciosas y predominaba una hermosa vista, entendí la indirecta y le respondí que me encantaría verla.

Salimos y nos sentamos en unas cómodas sillas labradas, la vista en realidad era magnifica, regreso el muchacho con los alimentos tardo un minuto más de lo necesario mirándome, yo simplemente hice como que ni cuenta me di, pero no sé había algo en él que no me agrado para nada, ella saco todo lo que mi nana nos había preparado yo me limite a comer como desesperada, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo un silencio incomodo me tomó por sorpresa, mi madre estaba ahí pero al mismo tiempo era como si no estuviera, era como si analizara algo, como si luchara con decirlo o callarlo, yo no la inquiete preferí que ella fuera la que hablara.

Termine mi jugo y me recosté en la silla, ella había terminado hacia un rato y miraba fijamente el horizonte.

—Bella, tengo algo que comunicarte.

Yo la mire fijamente —Adelante mamá, de hecho lo he estado esperando.

—Mira hija, no sé si es correcto, de hecho no se si debo decírtelo, pero lo he pensado bastante tiempo y creo que tú como la más inteligente de mis hijas me puede comprender y entender, sobre todo por lo que conlleva y por lo que siento y…

Ella calló por un momento, mi corazón se apretujo en mi pecho, la anticipación de escuchar algo malo, hizo presa en mí, sabía en mi interior que esto no sería nada bueno y también presentía que habían demasiadas cosas raras en mi casa, al mismo tiempo era como una extraña para todos y muchas cosas no las podría comprender a menos que pusiera todo de mi parte, me levante de mi silla y me senté a los pies de mi madre tome su mano y la mire fijamente, le indique con un gesto que continuara.

—Mami, sea lo que sea, yo te voy a entender y comprender y si te puedo ayudar en algo, ten por seguro que lo hare.

Ella me miró y dibujo una sonrisa, pero sus ojos tristes me indicaron que había una profunda pena dentro de ella.

—Bella me voy a divorciar de tu padre….

Lo dijo directo y sin preámbulos, mi corazón calló a mis pies, mi mano la sujeto un poco más fuerte y la mire fijamente, me quede muda no sabía que decirle, quería gritar que no lo hiciera o que lo pensara un poco más de tiempo, pero no pude, no sé si eso la ayudo, pero mi sorpresa creo que la animó a proseguir.

—Estoy segura que tu padre tiene una amante y creo que hace mucho tiempo dejó de amarme…

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ok, ok, se que me merezco varios comentarios bastante fuertes pero que les puedo decir mi vida cambio radicalmente y pues no pude hacer nada al respecto, espero ponerme las pilas y terminar lo que ya comencé no me gusta dejar nada a medias y si la verdad me esta costando más tiempo de lo que tengo disponible pero espero poder terminar, tratare de no atrasarme y de que sean capítulos cortos y entendibles para todos, pero sobre todo espero que les guste…ya saben, necesito bastantes porras de su parte asi que cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario será muy bien recibido.


End file.
